Lily Potter's 5th Year
by missyca23
Summary: Next Generation Fic: Lily Potter is starting her 5th year at Hogwarts. Friends, family, and a certain Slytherin make for an interesting year. Lily POV Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Back to Hogwarts

**Summary:**

**Next Generation Fic: Lily Potter is starting her 5th**** year at Hogwarts. Friends, family, and a certain Slytherin make for an interesting year. Lily POV**

_****I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so I'm reposting the first four with new content.**_

**DISCLAIMER: although the fan fiction is owned by its respective author, the book from which the fanfic is based from still belongs to its original author/writer.**

* * *

"Oi! Lil! You forgot something!" My brother's voice yelled from the train's platform.

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, realizing quickly what I had forgotten. James stood there holding my pet cat, Winston. I ran and jumped off the train to collect him. James held the gray tabby out for me to take.

"I can't believe I almost forgot him!" I exclaimed and hugged Winston to me.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have let you. There's no way I'm cleaning his litter box for a whole year while your at school." James said with disgust.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes.

"You better hurry." James said nodding his head toward the train and giving me another quick hug.

"See you at Christmas" I said as I returned the hug and quickly made my way back onto the train, waving at my parents, who were further behind James. I was going to miss them.

I found the compartment where my friends were and sat down, breathing heavily from running. I sat down next to my friend, Sebastian.

"What have _you _been up to?" asked Sebastian wiggling his eyebrows, staring at my struggle to breath properly.

Sebastian was incredibly funny. I suppose you have to have a sense of humor when you're 15 and openly gay. He had gorgeous wavy blonde hair that was messy around his face. He also had bright blue eyes and smile that would make any girl weak at the knees. Too bad he had no use for this talent. He had never dated another guy, but not for lack of trying. Gay guys at his age where most likely still in the closet for fear of endless ridicule and embarrassment. Not Sebastian though, he didn't care what anyone thought. In fact, he probably made more gay jokes than any.

I stuck my tongue out at him for the suggestive remark. "I forgot something."

"Suuuuure." Sebastian said looking away.

Sebastian's sister, Viola, nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Leave her alone, if she wants to lie to cover up something naughty its her business." Viola said, then grinned at me.

Viola was Sebastian's twin and every bit just as gorgeous. She also had blonde hair, that was cut into this short, straight, choppy style and was highlighted with a couple of bright blue strands. Like her brother, she was also somewhat of a rebel, just in a different way. She typically wore lots of eyeliner, had three piercings in each ear, plus one in her nose and she also had four tattoos (so far): One of her favorite animal, a penguin, on her ankle. One of a red rose on her shoulder (in memory of her grandmother). One of a Celtic symbol on her foot. And one of a butterfly that only a select few have and would ever see. She was my best friend and has been since our first day at Hogwarts.

I rolled my eyes at her comment and decided to change the subject, noticing our friend Beth reading in the corner.

Beth was so quiet sometimes I didn't notice her at all. She was incredibly smart, hence she was in Ravenclaw and a prefect. She was the quiet, shy one who preferred that people didn't notice her. We always tried to get her to come out of her shell, but she did so very rarely. She had very long brown hair that she usually kept up in a pony tail or bun. She was sort of plain looking most of the time, wearing plain clothing and not wearing a lot of makeup. She was in her 6th year.

"How was your summer, Beth?" I asked her.

"It was alright." she replied without looking up from her book.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked Viola, sensing Beth didn't want to talk about her summer. She was from a pureblood family, who treated her awful because she wasn't into all the pureblood madness like her parents. Her only brother, Alan, was 17, in Slytherin, dating a pure blood girl, and hence was the family's pride and joy. He wasn't a bad guy and hated the way his parents treated Beth but there wasn't much he could do about it except take up for her as much as possible.

"Probably getting into some sort of trouble, as usual." Viola replied.

Ironically, not a moment later, we heard a girl scream and two of our missing members ran into the compartment shutting the door quickly behind them.

Talon was very tall, with dark skin, and a smile that made everything seem ok. He had short, black hair and deep brown eyes. He was in Beth's year in Gryffindor. He was _always_ getting into trouble. He just couldn't help it. He loved pranks. He and my cousin, Fred, got along like brothers. He, Fred, and their friend, Quinn were a famous trio. Fred graduated last year, so the trio was down to two now.

Talon's partner in crime was Quinn. What is there to say about Quinn? He was crazy. He had long curly brown hair that hung just below his ears, his skin was pale, and he had braces. His muggle parents had insisted on him keeping them, even though there were charms that could straighten his teeth just as well. He was Talon's right hand man, but rarely came up with the pranks. He just sort of followed along. He was very loyal to his friends and would do just about anything for you. He was also in his 6th year.

Sebastian stared at the two boys with curious eyes and said "What was all that about?"

Quinn responded through ragged breaths. "Stupid…first year…ruined…our…prank…on Albus."

"It was just…an exploding…quill…from Fred's dad's shop. I don't know…why she was so…freaked." Talon said through equally labored breathing, "Albus never…showed…up anyway."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." said Beth, but she was grinning behind her book, "I have to go to the prefect meeting." Looking at her watch, she stood up and closed the book.

"See you at the feast." I said as she left the compartment. Before the door was completely closed, two people ran past her, almost knocking her down as they went. Viola stood up to see who it was.

"What the-?" Viola said, but was answered by the final member of our group of friends, my cousin, Rose, who was running up behind the others.

"Albus is fighting some Slytherins." Rose said heavily, grabbing me by the arm and leading me out of the compartment.

Viola and Sebastian followed. Albus was my brother and I loved him, but I didn't have to like him. He was arrogant, snobby, and thought he was Merlin's gift to Hogwarts. Of course it didn't help that he had most of the girls swooning over him and most of the guys wanting to be just like him. We didn't get along and usually avoided each other as much as possible at school, with the exception of Quidditch. (I was a chaser, he was our seeker.) He looked a lot like our Dad, with the same dark hair and bright green eyes behind glasses. He was thin, with just enough muscle.

We ran down the train and sure enough, there was Albus trying to take on four angry looking Slytherin guys by himself. I recognized three of the four.

One was Scorpius Malfoy, my brother's archenemy, another was Hugh Nott, and the third was Tommy Rosier. The one who's name I didn't know looked a lot like Hugh. I had heard he had a brother, so I guessed that was him.

Hugh was massive. Mostly it was because he was overweight, but there was a little muscle in there too and he was really tall and kind of scary looking, always wearing a look of 'I could break you in half if I wanted to.'

His brother was opposite him in body type. He was pretty thin, but they shared the same dark brown hair and distinctive hazel eyes.

Tommy Rosier was pretty muscular with dark, almost black hair. He was handsome and was pretty popular with the girls and was Scorpius' best friend, according to Albus.

Scorpius Malfoy was **hot**, plain and simple. His blonde hair swept across his forehead perfectly. He had gray eyes and perfect white teeth. His skin was just tan enough. He was incredibly buff, with his muscles showing through his shirt. I guess I had never really given him a second glance before, given our family's histories and all, but now I was finding it hard not to stare.

I finally snapped out of it when Rose reached for Albus' arm. We both grabbed his arms, being careful not to get hit, and attempted to pull him away. Sebastian saw us struggling, and took Albus' arm from me, pulling him aside.

"Good thing your boyfriend was here to save you." sneered Tommy, nodding at Sebastian.

Albus yanked his arm away from Sebastian, looking terrified and reached for his wand. He aimed it at Tommy with pure hate in his eyes. Sebastian gently pushed Albus' wand hand down.

"Come on, honey, you I know how you get when you're angry. You don't want to hurt anyone now." Sebastian said, smiling.

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've broken out in laughter. I knew Sebastian was calling Albus pet names just to make him mad and I found it very amusing. Albus huffed, turned on heel and stomped away. As I turned back around from watching him, I saw a couple of the Slytherins staring at me. I gave them a fake smile and hurried back to our compartment. I saw Sebastian give them a wink, then turned to follow us. He could always make me laugh.

Back in our compartment, Talon and Quinn tackled us with questions of what happened. Rose told them, while I dug through my trunk to find my robes.

"A couple of those guys were pretty hot," said Sebastian, grinning, "do you think I have a shot?"

"Ha ha" replied Viola.

"Someone might have a shot though." Sebastian said, nudging me.

"You wanna be with a Slytherin?" Talon said disgusted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, and what would it matter if I did? There's nothing wrong with Slytherin."

Talon put a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. I ignored him and left to change into my robes.

When we arrived at the castle, I noticed Malfoy and his friends walking toward the carriages. I guess he could feel my stare, because he turned around to look at me. He looked at my shoes and brought his glare slowly up to my head. He smirked before turning away. Tommy nudged him and looked back at me as well.

Later at the feast, I couldn't help my eyes from wandering to the Slytherin table. Sebastian followed my glance and turned to look at me with eyebrows arched as if questioning me. I was hoping he didn't notice that my gaze was focused on a certain blonde Slytherin. I quickly snapped out of it and shrugged at him. He glared at me for a few more seconds, then began to watch the sorting.

After the sorting, we all ate like there wasn't enough food. It had been a long time since breakfast and I was hungry.

Later, the group parted with Beth and Rose heading to the Ravenclaw common room and the rest of us heading toward Gryffindor's. It had been a long day, so I said goodnight to the boys and Viola and I headed up to the girl's dorms. I searched my trunk for my pajamas and changed into them Viola yawned and flopped down on my bed.

"We've gotta make this year fun Lils. We only have a few more left!" she said sleepily.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said. I couldn't believe we only had a few more years before we had to be out in the real world.

She got up and went to her bed and muttered, "Night"

"Night" I said as I flopped into my four poster bed and was out before I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2 Slytherins

Classes began bright and early the next day, to my demise. I awoke, changed into my robes and surveyed myself in the mirror. I decided to put my long, red hair back in a braid. I had potions later, after all, and it would get in the way. I put on a little makeup, trying and failing to cover up the few freckles on my cheeks. 'Stupid Weasley trait' I thought to myself. I decided I looked decent enough for the first day of classes and went to join Viola for breakfast. I envied her for being able to get up early.

At breakfast, Albus walked by, not looking at me and said, "Quidditch tryouts tomorrow at noon." He and our captain were pretty close friends, although Jake wasn't as much of a jerk as Albus.

"Not wasting any time this year I guess." I said, but he was already gone. I guess he still hadn't forgiven me for 'saving' him on the train. Or rather, _Sebastian _saving him on the train.

Rose and Beth joined us for the remainder of breakfast, which I was happy for since I wouldn't get to see them much once Quidditch started.

"How's my favorite cousin this morning?" Rose smiled as she sat next to Viola.

"Tired." I replied without thought.

"Did Albus really say tryouts were tomorrow?! That leaves no time for partying." Viola said in an appalled voice. She was our keeper.

"You won't have time for that anyway with O.W.L.s this year, _Cesario_." said Rose, careful to duck when Viola aimed a swing at her for calling her that name.

Rose loved to read and quickly picked up on the origins of Viola and Sebatian's names. It had to be explained to the rest of us that they were from a Shakespeare play called Twelfth Night. There were these twins in the play named Sebatian and Viola; and Viola's character disguised herself as a man named Cesario (I don't remember why), therefore Rose used any chance she could to call Viola this. It's hard to believe their mum liked the play so much that she would name her children after it, but whatever.

After breakfast, we all made our way to our first classes. Viola and I met up with Sebastian in History of Magic class. Boring as ever. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Why did it have to be our first class of the day? I glanced next to me to find Sebastian's head down, with a quill in his hand. He was trying and failing to make it look like he was taking notes. It might have been believable if he didn't occasionally let out a snore. To my left, Viola was staring into space with her chin resting on her hand, a little drool making it's way down her chin. The class finally ended and we all headed out to the grounds for our free period.

It was a beautiful sunny day and it seemed like most of the students were taking advantage of it as well. Sebastian was so thrilled to be out of class he did a cartwheel while running to our favorite spot by the lake. We sat down under a tree.

"Eh, why can't Professor Binns find some way to make History of Magic more exciting?" Viola said, leaning up against the tree behind her.

"I know! I have to keep myself awake by forcing myself to take notes!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Um, you fell asleep today." I said with a giggle.

"I didn't say it always works." Sebastian said, smiling.

I began playing with a piece of grass when Sebastian said, "Hey Lils, there's that guy you keep oogling after."

"What?" I said, looking up to find Sebastian was referring to Scorpius Malfoy. Crap, he did notice who I was staring at yesterday! Scorpius and his mates must have just got out of class too. I looked back down at the grass.

"I wasn't _oogling_ after him, I was just looking, I'm not interested in him and…never mind, I don't have to explain this to you." I said defiantly throwing up my hands.

"Really? Because he just looked over here at you. I think he likes you." Sebastian said, looking at the four boys.

My head turned so fast I think I pulled a muscle in my neck.

"Really? He was looking at me?" I said excitedly.

My face dropped seeing the identical smirks on Viola and Sebastian's faces.

"Not interested, huh?" Viola said with eyebrows arched.

Sebastian and Viola both laughed at me.

"Why don't we get closer and see what your boy toy's talking about?" Sebastian said with a wink.

I looked at him, terrified. "Don't you dare-" I started, but it was too late. Sebastian had already snuck behind some brush close to the Slytherin group, with Viola in toe.

"Guys! Get back here NOW!" I hissed at the two.

Sebastian ignored me and strained his neck to listen in on the Slytherin's conversation. Viola jerked her head to indicate for me to get over there as well. I made a mental note to kill my friends later and reluctantly made my way over to the brush. The boys' voices began to come in clear as I got closer.

"No way, man, she's way too clingy. Stay away from her, Connor." said Tommy Rosier. He was looking at Hugh Nott's brother, so I guess I now know his name was Connor.

"Yeah, but if I don't get some action soon, I'm going to go insane. I don't have the 'charm' like you do, I have to go with what I got and that's Emily." Connor replied putting his head in his hands.

"You could do better than her, Con." said Scorpius, "I'm trying to hook up with that blonde chick in our Charms class tonight. I could see if she has a lonely friend."

"You two disgust me." said Connor looking from Scorpius to Tommy. "You guys could get any girl you wanted like that." he said snapping his fingers.

"I don't know about that," Tommy said with a grin, "Scorpius' new interest may be untouchable even for him."

"Who's that?" asked Hugh, suddenly interested in their topic of discussion.

"Potter's sister. And she's not my new 'interest' I was just saying how much she's grown up over the summer is all. She's gorgeous." Scorpius replied.

Sebastian and Viola both looked at me with a look between shock and amusement on their faces. I looked down, trying to hide my bright red face. He thought I was gorgeous?

"Besides," Scorpius continued, "I could get any girl in this school, even if it is Potter's sister."

"I'd like to see that." said Hugh, laughing.

"Yeah, man, that's difficult, even for the likes of you." said Connor.

"But, hey, if you do get to her, let me have her when you're done. I wanna see _just _how grown up she's got over the summer." Tommy said, grinning. Scorpius high-fived him before they all got up to walk back to the castle.

Sebastian and Viola turned carefully to look at me. My face was still red, but this time it wasn't out of embarrassment. It was out of anger. It was then I remembered all the stories Albus told us about how much of a player Scorpius was. I couldn't believe I let myself like him for even a second. I got up quickly and stormed to the castle.

The rest of the day was spent trying to get the stupid blonde Slytherin's voice out of my head: "I could get any girl in this school, even if it is Potter's sister." Who does he think he is? Like I some sort of a prize. I was so angry!

The day just seemed to get worse. In charms, I levitated a trunk and it landed right on Professor Flitwick's desk, crushing it into pieces. In transfiguration, I turned my teacup into rat, which bit me. I couldn't concentrate in potions and ended up blowing up my potion, catching my robes on fire and burning part of Sebastian's potion's book. Quinn looked over at me from across the classroom, concerned. After class, he caught up to me and asked what was wrong.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go to my dorm!" I yelled angrily, trying to brush the ashes off my scorched robes. He stopped walking beside me and looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should've yelled at you. I've just got a lot on my mind." I sighed seeing his hurt puppy look.

"Alright, but once you feel better, you better spill." Quinn said, pointing a finger at me.

I tried to smile and sighed. He pulled me in a one-arm hug and turned to go to his next class.

I took this opportunity to go to my dorm. When I reached it, I scooped up Winston in my arms and told him the events of the day. I loved talking to him. He looked at me as though he understood and rubbed his head under my chin. I felt a tear start down my face and quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I was NOT going to let him get to me. As they say: don't get mad, get even.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Revenge and a Tutor

The next day, I had pushed all thoughts of Malfoy out of my mind and decided to focus on my classes and quidditch.

I had arranged with Professor Slughorn to do a remedial lesson of yesterday where, hopefully, I wouldn't blow up anything. For some reason, I just wasn't getting it. This potion was incredibly complicated, even Slughorn said so, but I've always done ok in potions. I guess I should give myself more credit since it was Advanced Potions. I still hadn't got the potion down when the clock reached 11:45. I had to stop, but I told Slughorn I would look over it later and thanked him for the extra time.

I met Viola at the quidditch pitch at noon, dressed in uniform.

Jake, our captain, had chasers tryout first. I got 9 out of 10 goals. Another candidate, Ray, got 10 out of 10, but kept dropping the quaffle. If he couldn't hold on to the stupid ball, he definitely shouldn't be on the team. Of course, this was my opinion and unfortunately didn't matter. The others didn't even come close to scoring like Ray or I did.

Viola blocked all of the goals when it was time for keeper tryouts. At one point, she even flipped upside down on her broomstick and kicked the quaffle with her foot. Even the others who were trying out applauded at this.

For seeker, Jake let a snitch go and whoever caught it the fastest was to be made seeker. Albus got to it a half a second before another candidate.

We only had one new beater this year, the rest of the team was the same as last year.

We all started to pack up our things when we noticed the Slytherin team approaching the field for their tryouts. I lingered to see if Jake needed help taking supplies back to the locker rooms. Jake asked if I could take the trunk with the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch in it back while he was arguing with one of the candidates for chaser who didn't get the position and was **not** happy. I nodded and reached for the trunk, but was interrupted by deep voice above me.

"Do you want some help with that?"

I looked up to see where the voice had come from and took a step back when I realized it was Malfoy.

"I think I've got it, thanks." I said harshly and reached for the trunk again.

He ignored me and reached down and grabbed the trunk with one hand and lifted it with ease. When I didn't move, he put an arm out to indicate that I could go first. I sighed heavily and started forward toward the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"Just sit it there." I said as we reached the locker rooms, pointing to an empty corner.

He sat it down and turned to look at me.

"You're Potter's sister, right?" he asked.

"I'm also sometimes known as _Lily_." I said.

He looked at me a little confused. It was as if he couldn't understand why I wasn't falling all over him.

"I'm Scorpius." he said, smirking.

"I know." I said with a fake smile.

I could tell he was trying to ask me out, but there was no way in hell I was giving in. I decided to show him what rejection felt like.

One of his quidditch teammates called across the field to him. "Oi! Scorpius! Get your ass over here or I'm giving your position away!"

He looked down at me, grinning.

"I guess I better make this fast. I think the first Hogsmeade weekend is in two weeks." he said.

"Yup." I replied, gathering my things.

"You wanna go with me?" he asked looking at me with this weird, almost seductive stare.

I laughed in my head. Nailed it! He was so readable.

"Actually, I'm going with some friends, sorry" I said with every sign of distaste in my voice

There was that perplexed look again. This was kind of fun. I could tell he didn't experience this type of reaction often and I enjoyed every minute of it. I began to walk toward the castle.

"Can't you just ditch them?" he called after me.

I turned around to face him, walking backwards.

"Sorry, wouldn't want to break my word. See you around." With that, I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back leaving him speechless. I chuckled to myself as I went to find Viola and Sebastian to tell them what just happened.

I met up with Sebastian and Viola in the common room fifteen minutes later. Viola high-fived me after I told her about my encounter with Malfoy.

Sebastian grinned and said, "Does this mean he's free?"

"Have at it." I said, laughing.

"Who's he trying to pick up now?" Talon said, sitting down next to me, hearing the last bit of our conversation.

"Malfoy." Viola said simply.

"Uh, can you say ew?" Quinn said, plopping next to Talon, "Does Malfoy have something to do with why you were angry yesterday?" he asked, shoving a hand full of Bertie Bott's beans in his mouth at once.

"For the most part, yes." I said, remembering I had never told him what had happened. I held my hand out for some of the candy he didn't bother to offer anyone. He tilted the box and let about five beans fall into my hand and looked at me for more explanation.

"He's a prat who wants to get into Lily's knickers." Viola answered his look for me as I shoved the beans in my mouth.

"I think we've found the subject of our next prank." Talon said happily, looking at Quinn, who nodded in agreement.

"Boys can be so stupid sometimes." I said, resting my head against the back of the couch.

"Here here!" Sebastian agreed, and we all laughed.

The next morning at breakfast, I received an owl from my parents and one from James. My parents just said how much they missed me and how happy they were for James getting a job. Curiously, I read the letter from James explaining that he and Fred got jobs working with Uncle George in his joke shop. James explained also that this was temporary as he was awaiting to hear back from the ministry for a recently open position in the Department of Mysteries.

Viola received a letter from her mum saying that her aunt Mary was getting married soon and her mum was inviting her and her new family over for Christmas break so Viola and Sebastian could meet them properly. Viola's Aunt Mary was as nice as could be. I only met her a few times, but I liked her well enough. The man she was marrying was a widower with one son. Viola's mum didn't go into too much detail about it seeing as Viola would meet them over Christmas.

"You're still coming over for our traditional Christmas break sleep over, right?" Viola asked, remembering all of a sudden.

"Of course," I reassured, "and Beth and Rose too."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, nothing much changed: my grades in potions dropped even more if that's possible, Talon and Quinn were on their fifth detention of the semester, Sebastian almost got seriously hurt in a fight because he asked some cute Hufflepuff 6th year to Hogmeade for a date, and Viola hooked up with some Ravenclaw guy named Gary and was left with a horrible love bite to show for it.

"Can't you charm that thing or something?" I asked Viola, pointing to her neck as I sat on the edge of her bed in our dorm. She was examining at her neck in the mirror.

"Why? I kinda like it." she laughed at my expression of disgust, "Poor innocent Lily. One day you'll understand." she sighed.

I threw a pillow at the back of her head. Sometimes I hated the reputation of being "innocent." I was always seen as kind of a little kid. I hardly ever got into trouble, got decent grades (except in potions now), and had only had one boyfriend (so far). His name was Nick and where he went, drama followed. I hated it. He got angry with me for spending time with another guy friend, alone in the common room one night. I broke up with him after his outburst, but not before introducing him to Sebastian and explaining his sexual orientation. The look on Nick's face was priceless! He tried to make it up to me by giving me flowers and such, but it was way over.

"Oh, hey, I have some good news!" Viola said, turning to me and throwing the pillow back at my head.

I caught it and said, "Sebastian finally got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that'll be the day. No, I signed you up for a potions tutor!" she said happily, "I know how upset it was making you that your grades were slipping and McGonagall started this new tutoring program, so I signed you up!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Details?" I said.

"You meet once a week in the library at 7:00. I think your tutor's name is Connor. Tonight's the first night to meet." she said.

My mind immediately flashed to Connor Nott. I really hoped that there were several Connor's in the school. Or at least two.

I kept these thoughts in my head as I walked to the library at 6:45. I sat down at a table in the corner of the library and opened my potions book.

"I guess I'm your tutor." a voice said above me.

I looked up and sure enough, there was Connor Nott pulling a chair up next to me, sitting down. I quickly reasoned that I really did need help with potions and that's what he was there for. So I decided to give him a chance.

"I guess. I'm Lily." I said.

"So, what chapter are we on?" he asked flipping through the book.

We went through chapter eight over the next hour and I found him to be nice enough. He acted as though he were bored and not really wanting to be there, but other than that he was very helpful and I actually learned quite a bit.

"So, I'll see you next week, same time?" he asked, getting up.

"Actually, I have a night quidditch practice, is there any way we could skip next week?" I asked hesitantly.

"No problem, just don't fall too far behind." he said, shrugging, and walked out of the library.

I was thankful he didn't mind skipping a week. I returned to the common room and sat on the floor by the fireplace. The weather was begging to become colder as September turned to October. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else besides stupid potions.

"Ahhhh! I can't believe it!" shrieked someone nearby.

I jumped out of my trance and looked around to find Sebastian grinning at me.

"What?!" I asked, my eyes as big as saucers.

"Oh, nothing…just making sure you weren't asleep." he said, grinning more and sitting next to me.

"You're an ass." I said, slapping him on his arm.

"But you love me anyway." he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Whatever." I said and closed my eyes again.


	4. Chapter 4 Two Can Play at that Game

I had thought that Malfoy had taken the hint that I didn't like him due to the fact that he didn't try to ask me out again through the past few weeks. I was wrong. I was sitting at breakfast when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a little Slytherin first year boy standing there with a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Yes?" I asked him warily.

"These are for you." he said nervously, holding the flowers out for me to take.

"Aww…sweetie, she's too old for you." Sebastian said, looking down at the boy, who blushed.

"They're from him." the boy said, turning and pointing to the Slytherin table. I glanced above his head to see Scorpius Malfoy smiling at me from across the room. He waved at me. Uh, really?

I whispered in the boy's ear making sure to glance at Malfoy the whole time. I took the roses from him and handed them to Sebastian, who looked at me, confused.

"Malfoy is about to look up at you. When he does, wave." I instructed Sebastian.

Now Viola was looking at me, just as confused.

The boy returned to Malfoy and relayed the message as I told him. Malfoy looked up at Sebastian, who waved. Malfoy looked shocked and disgusted, then quickly turned back to his breakfast.

I laughed so hard, pumpkin juice came close to coming out of my nose.

"Are you going to tell us what just happened?" Viola asked

"I told the kid to tell Malfoy that I didn't like roses and if he was really interested in a girl, he should find out what their favorite flower is before hand. Then I told him that Sebastian, however, loved roses and was currently single." I said through laughs.

Viola and Sebastian cracked up laughing and high-fived me at the same time.

* * *

The next day, I headed to the library for my weekly potions tutoring session. Over the past few weeks, my grades began to go up in potions, thanks to Connor. He still acted as though he didn't really want to be there for the sessions, but kept coming anyway. I was thankful.

I sat down at our normal table and opened my potions book. After fifteen minutes or so, I looked around the library for Connor. He was never late, this was odd. As I was looking around, I saw Malfoy heading towards my table.

"Connor's sick, so he won't be coming tonight." he said as he approached me.

"Oh," I said, and started to pack my things, "tell him I hope he feels better."

Malfoy put a hand on my book and I looked at him.

"I could fill in, if that's ok. I'm pretty good at potions too." he said shrugging.

"Um, well I…" I couldn't think of an excuse. I was already there and he knew I had reserved time for the session and he knew that.

"Alright then, what chapter?" he asked, sitting down, without waiting for me to respond.

I sighed and said, "Eighteen."

"You smell really good, you know." he said, leaning toward me and inhaling.

I scooted away from him a few inches and said, "Could we just focus on potions, please?"

"Have it your way." he said.

I couldn't believe that he actually went over the chapter without trying to make a move on me over the next half hour.

"Well, quidditch practice tomorrow. I should get some sleep." he said with a yawn.

"But we're supposed to have an hour session! We haven't covered Draught of Living Death yet and that'll probably be on our O.W.L s!" I exclaimed.

He grinned at me and said, "I tell you what, meet me on the quidditch pitch after practice tomorrow and we'll go over it."

I groaned in my head. He had me. I had to go over it before potions class the following day, but I really didn't want to extend our lesson any further than I had to.

"Fine." I said and got up to head back to the common room.

He caught up to me just outside the library.

"Oi, Potter!" he yelled.

"What?" I yelled back, but he was right next to me.

"You may need this." he said, holding out my potions book.

I laughed, "Yeah, probably." I started to walk away again, but he called me back again.

"Oh, and I forgot…" he started.

"Yes?" I said

"What _is _your favorite flower?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So it is lilies then?" he said, smirking.

I laughed, "Yes, actually. Starfighter lilies to be exact." I quickly realized what I just said. Why on earth was I telling him this? And why was I laughing? Was his famous charm finally getting to me?

"I'll make a mental note." he laughed back.

"See you tomorrow." I said and hurried to the common room before I said anything else I'd regret.

* * *

After breakfast the next day, I headed toward the quidditch pitch. Viola caught up with me before I could make it to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked.

I sighed, "I'm meeting Malfoy after his practice to finish our lesson from yesterday."

Her eyes grew wide. I could tell what she was thinking, which is why I was trying to hurry to the pitch before she saw me.

"Are you serious? Malfoy? I thought you hated him? He's such a prick!" she said, still in shock.

"He had to fill in for Connor last night. My grades are improving! I couldn't turn him down!" I said, trying to defend myself.

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello? Are you insane? He's just trying to sleep with you!"

"I know! And I'm not going to let him," I said, "but I need these lessons. I won't pass my O.W.L s without them." I looked down at my feet.

"Look, Lil, you're my best friend and I know you can take care of yourself, but please be careful around him. He's bad news." she said.

"I know and I will." I said, heading out the door.

In my head, I knew all she said was true. So why was I letting him get to me? Why did he have to be so hot? and charming? and that smile…whoa Lily! Snap out of it! I shook my head in an attempt to get all bad thoughts of him out of it. Uh, I was so frustrated!

I sat down on the bleachers just as the Slytherin's practice was ending. Malfoy, Tommy, and two of his other teammates approached me.

"Hey baby, how are you this fine morning?" Malfoy asked me, putting his arm around me. The others laughed at him.

"Baby? I am not now, nor will I ever be your 'baby.'" I said definitely, smirking and throwing his arm off me.

I could tell he was putting on a show for his buddies.

"That's not what you said last night." he shot back, winking.

His friends all wolf-whistled. My eyes widened as I stood up.

"You're such a prick." I said and grabbed my bag to leave.

He told his friends he'd catch up later and turned to grab my arm.

"Wait, Lily. I was only kidding. I'm sorry." he said smiling.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp and turned my back on him.

"Come on, you still have chapter eighteen to finish, right?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Come with me to put up my stuff in the locker room and then we'll go over it." he said.

I crossed my arms, but followed him to the Slytherin locker rooms.

"You know, this has got to stop." I said as he disappeared behind a door.

"What's that?" he called from behind the door.

"You. You giving me flowers, calling me pet names, you…" I trailed off as he returned to the room shirtless, drying his hair with a towel. I stared at him.

"And?" he said, clearly amused at my reaction.

"And, well, you…will you put on a shirt for Merlin sake!" I said, blushing.

"Why, it doesn't bother you, does it?" he asked, smirking.

"A person can't have a serious conversation with another person when that person has their shirt off." I said, huffing.

"Sure they can." he said. I could tell he was enjoying torturing me. I couldn't let him get to me! I decided to even the score.

"Fine, lets see you do it." I reached under the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, then threw it at him.

He caught it, staring at me in disbelief. His eyes were huge and all traces of a smirk were gone.

"Well?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Uh…" was all he could say, staring at me, still in shock.

"Point proven." I said and reached my hand out for my shirt.

He pulled it behind his back and smiled.

"Give me my shirt." I said, tapping my foot, with my arm still out.

"Don't think so." He said, still staring at me.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Give me my shirt right now!" I yelled at him.

"Nah, I think I like our shirtless conversation better than the other." he said, "Do you have panties to match that bra? I like it."

I covered myself with my arms. Fine! Two could play this game! He thought he had me. He was completely confident there was no way I could get my shirt back. I'll show him.

I changed the look on my face from anger to seduction and approached him slowly. His face changed to a look of 'What the hell is she doing?' as he looked at me warily.

I reached a hand behind his head and pulled him down so his lips were centimeters from mine. He closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss.

"I'll meet you in the library for our lesson." I whispered as I snuck a hand around his back, grasping my shirt.

"Hmmm." he said. Then he realized what I had said and his eyes shot open. "Huh?" he said, looking confused.

I smiled at him as I pulled my shirt back over my head, grabbed my bag and headed for the library, leaving him with a dumfounded expression.


	5. Chapter 5 New Potions Tutor

"That was sooo not fair." Malfoy said fifteen minutes later as he sat down next to me at our table.

"I got what I want," I said not looking up from my book. I hoped he knew that I meant my shirt.

"I didn't." he mumbled so I could barely hear him. I blushed, but continued staring at my book. We went over Draught of Living Death and a couple of other complicated potions before I looked at my watch and found that I had to be in class in fifteen minutes. I started to pack my things.

"You know you want me." he said after a brief silence.

"Yeah, in your wet dreams, Malfoy," I replied, smiling. I swung my bag over my shoulder and turned to leave, but he was standing right there inches from my face.

"Admit it." he said, staring down at me.

I flashed him a cocky grin and said, "Never."

I stepped back a couple of steps to get some space between us. I stumbled back into a wall. He followed quickly and pinned me against the wall with his hands resting on either side of my head. He leaned in close. I gasped and my eyes widened. I starting breathing heavily. What was he going to do? And why wasn't I attempting to get away? Part of me wanted it…wanted him. He saw the look of fear in my eyes and smiled. I cocked my head in confusion.

"You don't want me, huh?" he said before turning to leave the library, leaving me even more confused.

I was letting him get to me. I wanted him, pure and simple. I had to stop this. I decided I couldn't see him anymore. I needed to avoid him at all costs, otherwise he would get exactly what he wanted and then probably never speak to me again like with all his other conquests.

"Are you ok?" Viola asked me as I sat down next to her in potions.

I nodded and gave her a weak smile. She knew something was up, but I couldn't tell her about Malfoy. What would she think of me?

The only good thing that came of Malfoy and my meeting earlier was that I was able to make my potion without a single flaw. I was actually getting this! My mood got exceptionally better after Professor Slughorn complemented me on my potion.

I was humming as Sebastian, Viola, and I made our way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"You're in an awfully good mood. You get laid?" Sebastian said, laughing at me as I smacked his arm.

I looked at Viola who had stopped dead and was staring at me with wide eyes. I frantically shook my head 'no' to answer her unspoken question. She sighed and closed her eyes in relief, then continued following us to the Great Hall.

"You know, I'm going to be bruised by the end of the year if you keep hitting me," he said rubbing his arm.

"Quit being mean then," I said, smiling as we all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You'll need that good mood for the game in a couple hours." Sebastian said, taking a bite of his food.

I had forgotten all about the quidditch game later! It was against Hufflepuff and we were much better than their team, so I wasn't too worried. What worried me was that I was so caught up with Malfoy I had forgotten about the game.

A couple hours later, Viola and I made our way to the locker rooms to change for the game. I finished before her and stepped out of the room. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark corner. I tried to pull out my wand, but when I saw it was Malfoy, I just rolled my eyes and started to head toward the pitch.

"Good luck on the game today." he said, smirking.

"Could you just leave me alone?!" I almost yelled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked as his hand snaked it's way around my waist, attempting to pull me closer. I smacked his hand and stepped back. "I mean it Malfoy." I said, then quickly walked away from him.

'Maybe I'm frustrated because I don't have a boyfriend. Maybe that's why he seems so appealing' I tried to reason with myself. New goal: find a boyfriend before Christmas and stay the hell away from Malfoy.

The game began with the Gryffindor team scoring three goals in a row (thanks to Jake and I) and it ended with Gryffindor winning after Albus caught the snitch. The team headed back to the locker rooms to change. Jake caught up with me.

"Great game, you were amazing!" Jake said, grinning madly.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." I said back, laughing.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow. We're all celebrating at the Three Broomsticks if you wanna join." he said.

"Sure, sounds great." I said with a sigh. I was exhausted!

* * *

The next day, Viola and I decided to join the team at the Three Broomsticks, but when we arrived, only Jake and the new beater, William, were there.

"The rest of the team bail?" Viola asked, taking a seat next to Will.

"I guess." Jake sighed and frowned at his mug of butterbeer.

"Well, we still like you." I said with a giggle, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a little smile. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked me.

"Um, sure I guess." I said. If that would make him feel better, I was going to let him.

He disappeared for a few minutes, then returned with the drink and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip. We all talked about the game and who we were up against next (Give you one guess) and then Viola and I said our goodbyes as we went to meet Sebastian, Rose, and Beth for some shopping.

As we walked up the hill to meet the others at a clothing shop, I noticed Viola kept staring at me with this weird grin on her face.

"What?!" I finally asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"I think Jake likes you." she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Jake? No way." I said, waving my hand in the air

"He bought you a drink." she said.

"He was being nice." I said, shaking my head.

"He bought _only you _a drink and he couldn't keep his eyes off of you the whole time." she said, grinning at me even more.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

We met up with the others and went to most of the shops throughout the day. I bought a new blouse and skirt and some chocolate frogs. Beth and Rose wanted to go into this old bookstore, but I had no interest. Viola wanted to find some divination book, so she and Sebastian followed. I sat down on a bench outside the shop to wait for them. I looked around to find, yet again, Malfoy approaching me.

"Not a big reader?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Ok, I give up. What do you want from me?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I want to be your new potions tutor." he replied simply.

"Why?" I asked.

"To try to get to know you better." he replied, shrugging. I just stared at him. I was expecting him to come up with some smartass answer, but he didn't, weird.

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you tutor me in potions, if you keep your hands _and_ your thoughts about me to yourself." I replied, challenging him.

He sighed, but said, "Deal." then held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it and said, "See you Thursday at seven then."

Thankfully, he left before my friends came out of the shop. We returned to the castle an hour later. Rose asked to talk to me before we separated to our dorms.

"I saw you talking to Malfoy outside the bookstore. What's that about?" Rose asked me when the others were out of hearing range. Damn, she saw us!

"It's nothing. He's my new potions tutor." I said, trying and failing to sound convincing.

"Vi told me you've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately." she said calmly.

"It's nothing." I repeated.

"Come on Lily, I know you. Tell me what's up." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, so basically, Malfoy's a git who just wants to get in my knickers, or at least that's what I thought. He's been trying to 'get with me' for almost a month and I'm not so sure that I would mind, but I'm afraid I might get hurt because I may actually fall for him." I said very quickly, hiding my face in my hands.

Rose gaped at me. "You want to date Malfoy?" she asked to clarify what I had just said.

"No. Well, yes. I don't know!" I said exasperated.

She pulled me into a hug. "Look, Lily, Malfoy has a reputation of being a player. He's hurt a lot of girls. I'd hate for you to be the next. However, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I just want you to be careful, ok?"

I nodded as I pulled out of the hug. "Thanks Rosie." I said and stepped through the portrait hole.

* * *

Thursday came around quicker than I thought it would. I was hoping to have more time to think, but alas, it was approaching 7:00 and I had a tutoring session to go to. Malfoy was already sitting at our table when I got to the library.

"Hey." he said, looking up at me.

"Hey." I said back as I took my seat.

"Chapter twenty, right?" he asked

"I think so, yeah" I answered.

It didn't take long to go over the chapter and when we were done, we were left with an awkward silence.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe something in the Ministry. How about you?" I asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he said.

"Promise." I said, tilting my head in curiosity.

"I think I want to be an auror." he said, looking at me cautiously for my reaction.

"I'm not laughing. That's great!" I said, smiling. He smiled too.

We spent the next two hours talking. Talking about everything from our families to what countries we want to visit someday and our favorite foods to our childhood scars.

"Oh, wow, it's almost ten o'clock! We better get back to our dorms." I said, looking at my watch.

He sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so. Let me walk you back to your common room."

"Ok" I said, getting up. We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady a few minutes later.

"So, I'll see you next Thursday?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said with a yawn.

"See you then." he smiled. Then without warning, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I pulled away quickly and touched my cheek. Malfoy frowned at my reaction. "I'm sorry Lily."

"It's ok, Scorpius." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Say that again." he said

"It's ok?" I said. What did he want me to say again?

"No, you called me Scorpius." he said, laughing.

"Well, that is your name, isn't it?" I said, laughing back.

"Indeed. Goodnight Lily." he said, turning to go to his dorm.

"Night." I said. I made my way to my dorm and climbed into my bed, careful not to wake Viola. I smiled into my pillow as I snuggled under my covers.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling for a Player

I awoke the next morning and got ready for the day. I noticed Viola was still asleep. I jumped on her bed.

"Wha-?!" she sat up with a start.

"Wake up! We've got to get to breakfast." I exclaimed happily bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Lily Potter?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised.

I laughed, "Still me."

"This isn't you. You're not a morning person. You're not a happy-go-lucky person to begin with-- oh my, it's a boy, isn't it?" She sat up fast. She had caught me.

"Maaaaybe." I said, smiling.

"You better spill!" she said grabbing both of my shoulders.

"Later. We've got our game against Slytherin after breakfast!" I said. I really didn't have any desire to tell her that the 'boy' is Scorpius Malfoy. I wanted to be happy as long as I could before I had to tell her.

"Oh yeah." she said, nodding.

We passed Talon and Quinn in a corridor on the way to breakfast. They were getting chewed out by Professor McGonagall. Both were covered in some orange goo and staring, ashamed, at their feet. I had to remember to ask them about that later.

After breakfast, Viola and I suited up and headed to the pitch. November brought in much colder weather than expected and I was shivering as we waited for the rest of the team to show. The Slytherins were already on the field. I caught Scorpius's eye and he smiled at me.

The game began and the two teams scores were quickly tied. I nearly missed being hit by a bludger when I dared a glance at Scorpius. Gryffindor lost to Slytherin, but it was a close game. We would still be able to play against Ravenclaw next week. I went back to the common room to find Jake sitting by the fire, looking pretty upset. I sat down next to him.

"At least we still get to play Ravenclaw next week." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah, that's true." he said, staring into the fire. "You played pretty well."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, right. I almost got hit by a bludger."

"Well, besides that." he laughed.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off to bed. See you later." I said and headed up to my dorm.

* * *

It was killing me not seeing Scorpius much over the next week. Just a few glances in the halls and at one point he brushed my arm on my way to Herbology. Thursday came around and I made my way to the library. I was running late because I wanted to fix my hair to something different. I gave up and just put it up in a simple ponytail. I was surprised that he wasn't there since it was already 7:15. I sat down at the table and saw his potions book sitting there with one pink starfighter lily sitting on it. I picked it up and smelled it. There was a note attached. It read: 'Lily, I will be a little late for our session tonight. -S'

"Did I get the right kind of flower?" Scorpius asked as he came from around a shelf.

"Yes. It's beautiful." I laughed. "Why were you late?" I asked him.

"I was sending an owl home to my parents, then got held up by Hilary Talbert. " he said.

"Talbert? What do you mean?"

"She fancies me and has been trying to get me to ask her out." he said simply.

"Oh, ok" I said, looking down at my lap.

"I'm not interested in her." he said reassuringly. "She's been with more guys than I could count."

I laughed because it was true.

"Why do you care where I was anyway. Worried about me?" he asked.

"Hardly. Just didn't want to miss time studying." I answered.

"Ouch, that hurts a little." he said, putting a hand over his chest.

"What was your letter to your parents about?" I asked.

"Merlin, you're nosy. I was responding to them asking if I was coming home for Christmas break."

"And are you?" I said.

He laughed, "Yes. Anything else you want to know?"

"What is your most secret sexual fantasy?" I asked.

"I--What?!" he said, shocked.

I laughed at his reaction. "I'm kidding." I said, "Please don't answer that."

After an hour, we both realized we weren't going to get any studying done. This time we talked about Christmas break and what we would be doing. Apparently he was spending a few days with Tommy and his family over the break.

He walked me back to the Gryffindor common room after we gave up on the session.

"Well, goodnight." I said, looking up at him. He was staring down at me with this odd look in his eyes. He leaned down toward me. I stood on my toes and leaned into him. Our lips were so close, almost touching. I closed my eyes ready for the kiss.

Somewhere in the distance someone coughed. We jumped apart like we were being electrocuted.

"It's past curfew Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter." said Professor McGonagall with a stern look.

"Sorry Professor, he was just walking me to my common room." I said, hoping she would have mercy.

"Very well. Off to bed, both of you." she said.

"Night." Scorpius said, turning quickly from me.

I sighed, entering the portrait hole. "That was close." I whispered.

"What was close?" came the voice of Viola, who was sitting in a big armchair by the fireplace.

"Oh, uh…" I stuttered.

"Malfoy huh?" she asked. Great, she overheard McGonagall.

"I guess." I said sheepishly. I looked down at my feet and prepared for her lecture.

She sighed, "Just be careful Lils."

I looked up at her. She was smiling.

"Really? That's it? No lecture?" I asked.

"I've never seen you this happy before." she said with a giggle.

I bit my lip and ran over to hug her. "Goodnight Vi."

"Night Lily." I started up the stairs to my room when she called me back.

"Oh, and Lils…" she said.

"Yes?" I said, turning to her.

"Use protection." she said, trying to keep a straight face. She lost it when I scowled at her.

"Of course!" I said, smiling and skipped up the stairs.

I followed Scorpius from a distance after his potions class the next day. He went into the library. I followed, but lost him when I went in. I was tugged behind a bookshelf and crashed into him, nearly falling over. I laughed.

"Stalking me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked back, fluttering my eyelashes.

He leaned down toward my face again.

"Oi! Lily, when's our next practice?" called William from across the library.

"Next Wednesday." I called back.

"Hmm…we seem to keep being interrupted." Scorpius said, smiling.

"I know." I said nodding.

"Meet me." he said.

"Where?"

"Um, how about outside the Slytherin common room? Behind that knight statue. Maybe 8:00?"

"That works." I said, "See you then."

I put on the new blouse and skirt that I had bought at Hogsmeade last month and let my hair fall in soft curls around my shoulders. I sighed, looking in the mirror. 'Good enough' I thought to myself. I headed down to the statue and leaned up against it, waiting for Scorpius. I heard laughing coming from around the corner and saw Scorpius, Tommy, a couple of Sytherins I didn't recognize, and Hilary Talbert approaching the Slytherin common room.

"Hey hey Potter!" said Tommy, spotting me.

"You're common room's the other direction." Talbert said slowly, pointing down the hallway. Then laughed.

"I'm aware." I said cooly.

"How about going back there then?" she shot back.

"I'm meeting someone." I said, glancing at Scorpius.

"Scorpius?! You think you're meeting Scorpius?" she laughed a really high-pitched annoying laugh.

"Come on, let's just go." said Scorpius, looking away from me.

"Whoa, wait? You aren't meeting her, _are_ you?" Talbert said, grabbing Scorpius' arm.

"Uh, of course not." he said

I stifled a laugh. "Fine." I said.

"He's not interested in you, Potter. Get over yourself." she said. Then she pulled him into a quick kiss. My eye widened.

"So this is how it's going to be?" I asked him, with my voice full of anger.

"Sorry Potter. You're pathetic obsession with me was getting to be a little much." he said. I could see the regret in his eyes. I hoped he was saying these things to make his friends believe he wasn't interested in me, but even if he was, it still hurt. Actually, it hurt like hell.

"You're the one who wanted me!" I shouted.

"Yeah, wanted you in my bed." he said, laughing. All three of his friends laughed and Talbert laced her arm with his.

I had to get out of there. I felt a hot tear building in my eye. I couldn't let them see me like this. I couldn't let _him_ see me like this. I turned on heal and practically ran down the hall. I leaned up against the closest wall, breathing heavily.

"Lily! Lily wait!" I heard him yell after me after a few minutes. I guess his friends went into their common room. He found me. He was supporting himself by leaning on his knees. He was breathing just as heavily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let them know that-"

"That you were meeting me for something other than sex?" I said, fuming.

"You've got it all wrong, Lily." he pleaded. He grabbed my arm.

"Fuck you Malfoy." I said, pulling my arm away from him. I stormed down the hall heading to the Gryffindor common room.

Sebastian, Viola, Talon, and Quinn were all in the common room, playing exploding snap.

"Hey Lily! You wanna join-" Quinn started. He stopped when he saw my tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" he asked, changing his expression to worry.

I shook my head. "I just need to be alone."

"But Lil…" Sebastian started, but I was already halfway up the stairs to my room.


	7. Chapter 7 Jake and Firewhiskey

Thanks for all the reviews guys! They made me smile!

* * *

Over the next week, I avoided Malfoy at all costs. I even ducked into the boy's bathrooms on one occasion to keep him from seeing me. Quinn and Talon received yet another detention when they jinxed his essay to read incredibly obscene things about Professor McGonagall. Beth took points away from his house for things like not having his shoes tied and eating too fast. Rose dropped the wrong ingredient in his potion when he wasn't looking, creating the same effects as a dungbomb. Viola started a wonderful rumor: that she had heard he was a little on the small side (if you know what I mean.) And best of all, Sebastian confirmed this rumor to anyone who would listen, creating yet another rumor. I loved my friends. I don't know what I'd do without them.

We won our quidditch match against Ravenclaw the following Friday afternoon. We celebrated afterwards in the common room.

"As always, you were great Lily." said Jake, bringing me a butterbeer. I took it from him.

"Thanks, you were awesome! I didn't think you'd make that last goal." I said, smiling. I stopped smiling noticing the expression on his face. He almost looked nervous?

"You ok?" I asked

"Um, yeah…" he said, clearing his throat. I continued to look at him, confused.

"You wanna sit?" I asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Good idea." he said and took a seat on the sofa. I sat next to him. "So, I'm really not good at this at all, but Lily, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can meet up with you." I said, referring to Viola, Sebastian and I.

"No, I meant…just you and I." he said.

"Ooh," I said in realization, "Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah, like a date." he said, "Only if you want to, I just really like you and--"

I cut him off, "I'd love to." I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!" he said, trying to disguise his excitement and relief.

Wow, so Viola was right. Jake did like me. I had to tell her. I had a date!

* * *

Jake and I returned to the common room the following evening after a great day in Hogsmeade. I discovered we had more in common than I thought and he was such an awesome guy! We climbed through the portrait hole and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said, beaming at him. "Thanks again for my bracelet. I love it!" He bought me this really pretty silver bracelet at one of the shops when he saw me looking at it.

"I had fun too, Lily." Jake said, staring into my eyes.

I bit my bottom lip and moved in closer to him. He followed and leaned down toward my mouth. Our lips touched in a light kiss that was interrupted by a static shock. We both pulled apart.

"Ouch! Sorry." I said, touching my mouth.

He chuckled, "That's ok. Should we try again?"

I closed my eyes and leaned in again as a response to his question. We kissed again, but this time there was no shock and it _definitely_ wasn't a light kiss. A few minutes later, we pulled apart once more. He smiled at my day-dreaming expression.

"So, does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Call me whatever you want, just don't stop the kissing." I laughed. He was a much better kisser than Nick.

He laughed and kissed me again.

An hour later, I met with Viola in our dorm room. She was sitting on her bed, reading. She looked up as I walked in.

"So…?" she asked.

I smiled and sighed happily. "He kissed me." I said, falling onto her bed. I couldn't stop smiling!

"Seriously?! That's great! Is he a good kisser? Are you two official? Did you go further than kissing? Details! I need details!" she said, shutting her book and scooting to the end of her bed.

"Um, yes, yes, and no." I said in response to her questioning.

"This is great, Lily! Maybe we'll have less quidditch practices now that you're dating the captain!" she laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'm heading to bed. Night." I said, skipping to my bed and jumping into it. I startled Winston, who looked up at me angrily, then circled at the foot of my bed before laying down once more.

* * *

At the next quidditch practice, everyone questioned us about our relationship. Albus looked angry at first when he heard Jake and I were dating, but resolved that he was better than most of the guys in the school. Albus and I don't always get along, but he's still my brother and still protective over me to a point. I was in such a good mood over the next couple of days, I didn't even notice Malfoy coming straight toward me after leaving potions class one day. I almost ran right into him since I was looking down at the time.

"I'm so sorry--" I started, "Oh, never mind." I said, looking up to see who it was.

"Is it true?" he asked before I could get away.

"That you're not so well-endowed? Not sure on that one, maybe you should ask Talbert." I said cooly. Viola came up behind me in time to hear my last remark and was laughing her head off. Malfoy ignored this.

"You and Jake Macmillan?" he asked. His eyes were full of hate.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Viola said, smiling.

"Just tell me!" he almost shouted.

"Yes! We're dating and he's a _great_ boyfriend!" I shouted back.

He opened his mouth to respond, but crowds of students making their way to and from class separated us. I stormed away to the Great Hall for dinner and sat down at our table. Viola followed and sat down next to me.

"Ooo, why does he have to be like that?!" I said with anger.

"Boys are stupid sometimes. He's one of those who's stupid most, if not all, of the time." Viola said simply.

"Hey Lils" I heard someone say behind me.

"What?!" I said a little too loud.

Jake stared at me, taken aback. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day."

"That's alright. Can I do anything to make it better?" he asked, kissing my forehead and pulling me into a hug.

"This works." I said, smiling up at him.

Viola rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

"Yes?" Sebastian said, plopping next to her.

Viola laughed, "Not you, them." she said, jerking her head in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at her, but pulled back from the hug.

"Fine. We'll wait until we're in the common room to show affection." I said.

"Good, just remember what I've said." she said, pointing at me. When I just started at her, she continued, "to use protection!" she said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Jake shook his head.

The morning on December 10th I was greeted by Jake just outside the Great Hall. He was holding a single rose.

"Morning." I said and leaned up to kiss him. "What's the flower for?" I asked.

"Happy One-Month Anniversary." he said, handing me the flower.

"Oh, right!" I laughed. He was adorable. I didn't even remember that we had been together for a month now. I looked down at the rose and smelled it. I then frowned. I couldn't help my mind from thinking of Malfoy and how he had tried to give me roses once. Why did I have to think about him now? Get out of my head!

"Are you ok?" Jake asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I said, giving him a weak smile.

Later that evening, we sat holding each other on the common room sofa. We were alone except for a couple of people reading in an opposite corner.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"Does it matter?" he said, laughing at my random question.

"I'm just curious. We've been dating a month and we haven't discussed past relationships."

"I've had six girlfriends, including you." he said.

"Six?! Wow."

Then something else came to mind. "How many girls have you slept with?" I asked

He coughed in surprise. "Lil, why do we have to talk about this?"

"Just tell me." I said

"Eight." he said, sounding slightly ashamed.

"Hmm, it would seem that the number of girls you've shagged exceeds the number of your girlfriends." I said

"Lily, it doesn't matter. I'm older than you, it's normal for me to have had sex more," he reasoned, "How many guys have you been with?"

I looked away from him.

"That bad, huh?" he said, looking scared. "It's not more than eight, is it?"

I looked down, tilting my head. "Whoa, wait, Lily are you a virgin?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled in relief and pulled my head against him, running his hand through my hair.

"It's alright Lil." he said, trying to comfort me.

The problem was, it wasn't alright. I was tired of being seen as innocent little Lily. It's not that I didn't want to have sex, it's just that I was scared.

* * *

I walked through the corridor, taking my time getting back to the Gryffindor common room after our quidditch match against Hufflepuff Saturday night. We won again, which meant we were in the running for the final game. The Slytherin team was just as happy, because it meant they just had to beat Ravenclaw and they would be in the running as well.

I heard some students celebrating down the halls, but one voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh Scorpius…" came a girl's voice from one of the empty classrooms. I shut my eyes for a second, breathed out heavily and practically ran to the common room.

I entered to find the team and a lot of the older Gryffindors celebrating. Someone snuck in some firewhiskey and quite a few students were taking advantage of it. I went to one of the snack tables and grabbed a bottle for myself. I downed it in a couple of minutes.

"Whoa! Slow down Lils." Sebastian came up behind me.

I hiccoughed and laughed, "I'm fine. I know what I'm doing. Where's Vi?" I asked, looking around the room.

Sebastian grinned and nodded in a corner of the common room. Viola was sitting in William's lap (our new beater) snogging the daylights out of him. By the looks of them, they both had a little too much to drink. I grabbed another bottle of firewhiskey and walked over to Jake who was sitting in an armchair.

"Hey there." he said, spotting me.

"Hey yourself," I said, sitting in his lap.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. How much did I drink? I looked around. I was still in the common room. I guess I fell asleep on the sofa. I looked down at my body. There was an arm around my middle. I turned slowly behind me to see the arm belonged to Jake, who was sound asleep. I started breathing heavily. Surely we didn't…right? I sat up slowly, trying not to wake him. I pulled the covers from me and nearly fell off the sofa in shock. I wasn't wearing a shirt! Luckily I still had on my bra. I looked on the ground and saw my shirt. Oh Merlin, we did!

Jake stirred "Morning" he said looking at me.

"Jake, did we?" I asked, alarmed

He laughed. "We didn't have sex if that's what you mean."

I sighed in relief. "What happened then?"

"Well, after four or five bottle of firewhiskey you were a little tipsy." I gave him a look.

"Ok, more than a little." I continued with the look.

"Alright, you were completely wasted." he said, "we snogged, you took off your shirt, then passed out. I caught you before you hit your head on the coffee table."

"Thanks. I can't imagine my head hurting any worse than it does right now." I said, smiling at him.

"You should probably lay down for a while, it's still early." he yawned.

"I think I will, night Jake." I kissed him.

"You mean 'morning'" he said.

"Whatever." I said and went up to my dorm. I walked in and sat down on Viola's bed.

"Vi, you won't believe what happened--" I started.

William sat up, rubbing his eyes and scratching his chest. I turned away quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"S'ok." he said, sleepily.

"Lily? Is that you?" Viola said, waking up.

"Yeah, it's ok, go back to sleep." I said.

William laid down once more and put his arm around Viola, who closed her eyes. I went over to my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Break Begins

I forgot to mention I was going on vacation out of town, which is why it's taken so long to update. Sorry guys! Also, unfortunately, school starts Monday so I'll be updating less frequently than normal. I'll do my best to keep up with it though.

* * *

Rumors spread fast about Jake and I. Apparently a few people saw us on the sofa together and deduced their own conclusions. Wonderful. In one night I went from innocent Lily to the girl who shagged the quidditch captain on the common room sofa. I tried to tell people that nothing happened, but the rumors still spread like a wild fire.

Eventually, Jake and I were old news and everyone moved on to new and more exciting rumors. Christmas break was coming up fast and it was bittersweet for me. I would miss Jake, but I really wanted to see my family.

"So… Christmas break." Jake said one evening as we sat in the common room.

"Yeah, it's only a few weeks though." I said, sensing he would equally miss me.

"Can I give you your gift early?" he said, smiling

I tilted my head to the side, wondering what it was and said, "I don't have your gift yet though."

"Well, if all goes well, we'll both kind of get something." he said, grinning.

"Not sure what you mean, but ok." I said laughing at his shit-eating grin.

"Meet me by the portrait of the two kings at eight o'clock tonight." he said, kissed me briefly and got up to leave.

At 7:45, I left the common room and headed to the portrait. I put on my dark purple dress that I've only worn once before. It had quarter-length sleeves and was border line too low cut. I just pulled it up a little to cover the essentials. I put on a little make-up and straightened my hair with a hair-straightening serum. I found the portrait and leaned against the wall, waiting for Jake.

Jake peaked his head around the corner and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a room. I had never seen this room before. It looked like an abandoned music classroom, with instruments everywhere. Before I got a really good look around the room, Jake covered my eyes with his hands and led me to the side. He uncovered my eyes to reveal a blanket on the ground covered with several platters of food and one small candle.

"It's beautiful!" I said, grinning madly at him. I couldn't believe he went through all this effort.

"You look amazing." he said, looking me up and down. I blushed from his gaze, but thanked him anyway.

We sat down together and he revealed plates of food that he brought up from the kitchens. We chatted while we ate. After, he used a charm to clean up the plates and send them back to the kitchens.

"I got you something." he said, taking a small box from behind his back and holding it out for me to take. I opened it carefully. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with a heart-shaped ruby on the end. My eyes lit up.

"Wow…you shouldn't have. This is…wow." was all I could say.

"You like it?" he asked, taking it so he could put it on for me.

"I love it." I said, grabbing my hair and moving it to the side so he could see better. He fastened the necklace, then lightly kissed the back of my neck.

I shivered from the kiss. I turned around to face him. There was this look in his eyes I couldn't really figure out. I kissed him full on the mouth. In response, he put his hands behind my head, deepening the kiss. He pulled away from my mouth and started kissing down my neck. Without thinking, I tilted my head so he could kiss more of me. It felt amazing! He then moved the neck of my dress to the side and kissed my shoulder. I shivered a second time. He gently pushed me back onto the blanket and laid beside me, still kissing my shoulder. I put my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at me, then kissed him again. He leaned up on one arm to kiss me better. His other hand wandered down my side, stopping at the hem of my dress. He played with the material for a couple of minutes before slowly moving the dress up by placing his hand underneath. Everything felt so good, I didn't really realize what was going on until his hand reached my thigh. I looked down and saw that my dress was only centimeters from revealing my panties.

What was I doing? I wasn't ready for this. I didn't _feel_ ready. I wanted to go further, but it didn't feel right. Not now anyway. I put my hand gently on his chest indicating for him to stop. He continued kissing me as if he didn't feel it. I turned my head, breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he said, staring at me confused. I moved uneasily.

"I'm not ready for this." I said simply, biting my lower lip. I hoped he would understand.

"Why not? I thought you said you wanted to do this." he said, moving toward my lips again.

"Not now," I said turning my head once more to avoid his kiss, "I want to, but I also want to be ready. I just don't feel ready."

The previous look in his eyes changed to a mixture of disappointment and anger. He sighed, then moved away from me.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly and pulled my dress back down to my knee, sitting up.

For a moment, it looked like he was going to yell at me or something, but he just said, "It's ok."

"I guess I'll go." I said when he didn't say anything more. He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Night Lily." he said, gathering the blanket.

"Night." I said and left the room.

* * *

"So he tried to shag you?" Viola asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Basically, yes." I said, moving a piece of my scrambled egg around on my plate.

"And he looked angry when you said no?" she continued.

"Kind of. I'm not sure." I said. "Is it bad that I didn't want to sleep with him?"

"What?! Of course not Lily! You have to be ready for something like that. It's a big thing." she said.

"What about you then?" I laughed.

"Since when have you looked at me as a role model?" she asked, smiling.

"Very true." I said, laughing.

"We go for Christmas break tomorrow and the sleepover is in a week. You need some serious girl time." she said.

I nodded. Maybe some time apart from Jake would be good in some ways. We boarded the train the following day. Jake sat in our compartment next to me, but didn't say much. In fact, since that night, he hadn't said much to me at all. Before we left the train, he pulled me aside.

"Lily, I'm sorry for the way I reacted the other night. If you're not ready, that's fine." he said and gave me a weak smile.

"It's ok." I said.

"I'll make it up to you when we get back from break." he said. He hugged me tightly and kissed me. I smiled at him before leaving the train. My parents and James were waiting for Albus and I. I ran to them and jumped into a hug from my dad. I hugged mum, then moved to James.

"Hey sis! Guess what?" he said, grinning.

"What?" I said, curious.

"You're looking at the new member of the Department of Mysteries." I saw, putting his hands on his hips and his head in the air.

"That's great!" I said and hugged him again.

Albus walked up behind me and allowed mum and dad to hug him as well before we left the station. We arrived at the house a half an hour later.

* * *

Over the next week, I spent as much time as I could with my family. I even tried to be nice to Albus. Hey, I did say _tried_. Mum and I made and decorated cookies together. I packed some to take with me to Viola and Sebastian's the next day. I was really looking forward to spending some girl time together. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron stopped by and dropped off Rose around noon. We were supposed to go the Viola and Sebastian's by floo in time for dinner. Beth was supposed to meet us there as well. At five o'clock, I gave my family a quick goodbye, then stepped into the flames to go to their house. Rose followed. We stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. Viola and Sebastian's house was awesome! Their mum came from a rich wizarding family and inherited the house as well as all of the expensive furnishings. Viola met us in the sitting room wearing a tank top and shorts. Her hair was a mess and she was brushing her teeth.

"Did we wake you Cesario?" Rose giggled.

"Ha ha." Viola said. "I'll be wight back." she said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"So, is your aunt coming tonight?" I asked her when she returned from the bathroom.

"Yup. Bringing her husband, step-son, and some friend of his." Viola said, sitting on the couch.

"When are they supposed to be here?" asked Beth, stepping from around the corner.

"Uh, now, I think." said Sebastian following her into the room.

"What?! I'm not ready!" Viola said, darting from the room.

Viola and Sebastian's mum came into the room. "Where's your sister?" she asked Sebastian.

"Went to make herself presentable. So she'll be gone for a while." he said, laughing.

"I heard that." Viola said, reentering the room.

"No time, Vi, they're here." her mum said. "Glad you two could make it." she added, spotting Rose and I.

I recognized Viola and Sebastian's aunt Mary as she stepped through the front door. She was beaming. She immediately hugged Viola and Sebastian. An older man stepped through the door after her.

"Oh, everyone! I'd like you to meet Desmond, my husband." Aunt Mary said, looking at him.

We all offered pleasantries to him. Desmond peered out of the door, before grabbing an arm of a young man and pulling him inside along with another guy about the same age.

"Oh, and this is my step-son, Tommy…and his friend Scorpius." Aunt Mary said.

My heart stopped as I looked directly into the eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. Was this a cruel joke? I couldn't believe this!

I grimaced at him and nodded curtly. Viola let out a small laugh and glared at them both.

The silence was finally broken by Viola's mum.

"Well, I guess you all have met at school. Aunt Mary and her family will be staying with us for the week." she said happily.

No freaking way! Not only did he ruin my life at Hogwarts, but now he's ruining my Christmas!

"What?!" Viola almost screamed. "That's interfering with our sleepover week!"

"I'm sure you guys will get along just fine." her mum said pleasantly, "Why don't you all get to know each other a little better while Aunt Mary and I go finish up with dinner?"

She, Aunt Mary, and Desmond left the room. Scorpius sat down on the couch next to Viola.

"Don't. Touch. Me." she said, folding her arms and scooting away from him.

"Don't. Want. To." he said back. After a few seconds, he laughed at her attempt to distance herself from him on the small couch.

"What are you laughing at you prat?" she said with every ounce of anger in her voice.

Malfoy just laughed again, then changed his face to a serious look.

"Do you ever get bogies stuck on that thing?" he asked her, pointing to her nose piercing. He tried to keep a straight face, but lost it when Tommy started to laugh.

"Come on girls," she said, standing up, "let's go get ready for dinner." She flipped Scorpius off as we left the room.

After her bedroom door shut behind us, Viola turned to me.

"Lily, I am so sorry. I had no idea!" she said.

"I know. It's fine. I'll be ok." I said, trying to smile at her.

"If you want to go home early, I understand." she said.

"And leave you to Malfoy? I wouldn't do that to you." I said.

"I hoped you'd say that." she said with a grin.

We all rummaged through our trunks trying to find something to wear for dinner. 'This was going to be a long week' I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9 Truth or Dare?

I decided on a simple black button-up blouse and khaki pants for dinner. I sighed as we entered the dining room together. Scorpius was already sitting at the table. I took the seat furthest from him on the opposite side of the table. He looked over at me and I pointedly looked away to Viola, Beth, and Rose starting up a conversation about school. A few minutes later, I glanced over at Scorpius, who was still staring at me.

"What?" I said, angrily looking at him.

"You look nice." he said. I waited for a smartass remark to follow, but it didn't.

"Erm, thanks I guess." I said slowly. I wanted to be careful to not fall into whatever he was playing at.

"Look, we have to put up with each other for a week. Why don't we call a truce?" he said, looking at all of the girls.

"Sounds good." Rose said. Beth nodded in agreement also.

"Whatever." Viola said, then looked away.

"Fine." I said.

Dinner went by slowly. We mostly ate in silence except for Aunt Mary and Sebastian and Viola's parents chatting. Viola asked if us girls could be excused from the table and we went outside to the back porch. It was beautiful. The porch was covered and had two swing loveseats. The porch overlooked the back of their property which included several acres and a big pond. I sat on one of the swings. Viola sat on the railing of the porch and Beth and Rose sat in the other swing. The sun was setting and it was a perfect view.

Shortly after we settled on the porch, Scorpius walked over and sat next to me. Of course.

"Enjoying your break so far?" he asked me curiously.

"Sure." I said shortly.

"You really do look nice tonight." he said looking me up and down. I followed his gaze and noticed that the top button of my blouse had come undone and was showing a little cleavage and part of my bra. I blushed and hurried to button it back, but in my rush pulled the button right off my shirt. I pulled the sides of the shirt together to cover myself.

Scorpius looked slightly disappointed, but smiled at my red face.

"So, since we're being all civil and everything, would you and your friend like to join us tonight for a game of true or dare?" Viola asked Scorpius.

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously at her.

"Um, I'm not sure what that is, but sure we'll play." he replied. I shot Viola an "I hate you" look. She just smiled mischievously. What was she up to?

"How do you play?" he asked.

"Well, you get a choice between truth or dare. If you choose 'truth' you have to answer a question truthfully. If you choose 'dare' you have to complete a dar-" I stopped mid-sentence. My shirt had come open again and he was staring intently at my chest.

"I'm up here." I said angrily, yanking my shirt closed again.

His eyes snapped back up to my face. "Sorry." he said without an ounce of sincerity.

Sebastian came outside and walked over to us.

"It's supposed to rain. Thought you'd want to know." he said.

"It's getting late anyway." Viola said with a fake yawn.

We all got up and headed toward the house.

"Do you have matching panties for that bra too?" he whispered in my ear.

"You'll never know." I said, pushing myself through the door first.

We headed upstairs to her room after she told Scorpius when to join us. (She had to wait until her parents went to sleep.)

"You really invited Tommy and Scorpius to play truth or dare with us?" Rose asked Viola.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun. They're guys, so they'll pick dare. Then we can have some fun with it." she said, grinning and rubbing her hands together.

"Ok, got it now. You were scaring me for a minute there." I said.

We all changed into sleep clothes. I pulled on a white tank-top and pajama pants. After looking in the mirror, I went back over to my luggage and pulled out a big purple sweater. I pulled it over my tank-top. No more looking at my chest tonight Malfoy!

Around midnight, someone opened Viola's door. Viola's eyes grew because she knew her parents were still up. Luckily, it was just Sebastian.

"Hey sexy ladies!" he laughed, plopping down on Viola's bed. I rolled my eyes at him.

Shortly after we heard Viola and Sebastian's parents' door shut, the guys joined us. Tommy sat next to Beth and Scorpius sat next to him. I stayed where I was on the floor, leaning against Viola's bed.

Viola smiled. "Who wants to start?" she asked.

"Tommy can." Scorpius answered. Tommy glared at him, but shrugged anyway.

"Alright. Go for it." Tommy said, looking at Viola.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he responded without hesitation.

Viola seemed to be racking her brains for something crazy for Tommy to do.

"I dare you to…kiss…" she said, pausing to drama. Tommy looked around hopefully at Beth, whose eyes grew the biggest I've ever seen them. She blushed and turned her head away.

"Sebastian." she finished, smiling with triumph. Tommy sat in shock for a few moments, apparently taking in what he was just dared to do. Rose, Beth, Viola, and I roared with laughter. Sebastian jumped off the bed and stood in front of Tommy with hands on his hips.

"You're kidding." Tommy said, still in shock.

"That's the dare. You have to do it." Viola said, still laughing.

"No way." he said, shaking his head.

"Fine. Then you don't get to play and will forever be known as a chicken." she said.

"Just do it man." Scorpius said. He was trying to hide his smile.

Tommy flipped him off, stood up and walked over to Sebastian. He quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Tommy pulled away pretending to gag.

"Whoa, wait! That wasn't a kiss!" Rose said.

"Agreed." I said.

"Hey, you said a kiss. You didn't specify where or length of time." Tommy said, crossing his arms.

Viola sighed. "Ugh, you have to ruin it with logic. Tommy, your turn to ask someone."

"Hmm." Tommy said, looking around the room.

"How about you then Viola?" he asked. "Truth or dare?"

Viola rolled her eyes. "Dare." she replied.

"I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the game." Tommy said.

Viola's face relaxed. "Suppose it could be worse." she said, standing up and walking toward Tommy. She sat down in his lap and turned to face him.

"Just don't get happy or anything." she said, looking down at his lap. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do realize you're like my cousin now, right?" Viola asked him with eyebrows raised.

"Not technically. My dad is married to your aunt. We're in no way blood related. Besides, you've never heard the term 'kissing cousins'?" he laughed.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

"How about you ask next Lil?" Viola asked me. "Maybe you could try Scorpius." she suggested.

"Ok, ok." I said, sighing in defeat. I knew she was hoping I could come up with some crazy dare, but I'm not sure I could top kissing Sebastian.

"What will it be Mr. Malfoy?" I asked Scorpius.

"Truth." he said. We all looked over at him in shock. Scorpius Malfoy picked 'truth'? Fine, I would embarrass him as much as I could.

"What is your biggest fear?" I asked him. He thought for a minute before answering.

"Being alone and squids." he answered.

"Squids?" Tommy laughed.

"They're gross." he said, shrugging.

We all laughed at him.

"Your turn Ms. Potter." Scorpius said.

"Truth." I said. I knew if I picked truth I would look like a pansy, but I wasn't prepared for any dare that Malfoy could come up with.

"Do you love Jake?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? He's my boyfriend!" I said.

"You still have to answer. Do you?" he said.

"I uh…no." I said finally.

"Then why are you with him?" Scorpius asked.

"Because I like him." I said, standing. Why did he care anyway?

"Like, but not love." he said. He stood up as well.

"I don't have to discuss this with you." I said. I was getting angry.

"Well, you're the one who slept with him. I was just curious as to why." he said.

"Excuse me? That's none of your business!" I said. I was angry and he could tell. He knew he was getting to me.

"I just didn't realize you had a habit of sleeping with people you don't really have feelings for." he said simply.

"No, that's you." I said and stormed out of the room.

I had to get away from him. He knew just how to get to me and it seemed like he tried every chance he could. I went down the stairs and out the back door. I ran to a gazebo in the distance. Rain was pouring down and by the time I reached the shelter, I was soaked. I sat down on the ground, shivering. December cold and rain did not make good weather.

"I'm sorry Lily. That was uncalled for. Please come back inside."

I looked up at Scorpius. He was holding out his hand for me to take. I took it and stood up.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!" I shouted at him.

"Me?" he asked. "I'm just trying to keep you from making a mistake by staying with your idiot boyfriend!"

"You're just jealous of him!" I yelled back.

"Yes I am!" he yelled.

"You- what?" I asked. Did he just admit to being jealous of Jake?

"I _am_ jealous." he repeated.

"Because he got to sleep with me and you didn't?" I asked cooly.

Scorpius shook his head. "No." he said quietly. "Because he has you."

"I don't understand." I said.

"I really like you Lily. Maybe as more than just friends." he said.

I laughed harshly. "I'm sorry. I'm allergic to bullshit." I turned from him and started back toward the house.

"I'm serious. I wanted to get to know you and I'm glad I did. I love the way you laugh, I love your smile, I love how smart and funny you are, I love the way you tilt your head to the side when you're confused or interested in something. All those weeks we spent together…You're amazing." he said, grabbing my arm.

"I'm going inside." I said, trying to pull away from him. He released my arm and followed me to the house. Before we reached the porch, he called me.

I turned to face him and before I could say anything, he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me down toward his face. Suddenly all the cold left my body as our lips met. I knew I should've pulled away, but I couldn't. I kissed him back with as much force as I could, putting my hands on the back of his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him.

What was I doing? I willed myself to pull back from him. We broke apart. He stared down at me for a few seconds before reaching behind me to open the door. We both went inside and quietly went up to Viola's room.

"Lily!" Rose said, running to me and pulling me into a hug.

"You ok?" Beth asked.

"I'm fine. Just cold." I said.

"Get out!" I heard Viola shout at Scorpius.

"Vi, it's ok. He apologized. We're ok now." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Fine, but if he hurts you again, I'll hurt him." she said, glaring at him. She went to her bathroom and pulled out a big fuzzy towel from the closet and handed it to me. I used to the ring out my hair.

"We should probably call it a night." Tommy said and headed toward the door.

"Maybe we can try this again another night." Rose said, nodding.

"Night." Tommy mumbled and pulled Scorpius out of the room by his arm. Sebastian followed, heading to his room.

I changed into some dry clothes while everyone got ready for bed. Viola's mum had moved in some extra beds for us. I laid down on mine and Viola turned off the lights.


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but here's chapter 10! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Ok, I didn't cheat on Jake. Scorpius kissed _me_. But didn't I kiss him back? That doesn't matter because I didn't feel anything. Ok, maybe I did feel something. Ok, ok, I _definitely_ felt something.

I laid there arguing with myself for about ten minutes. I had to talk to him. I had to find out what this was. I got up quietly and tip-toed down the hallway toward the guest bedroom. I stopped outside the room. The door was cracked and Tommy and Scorpius were talking.

"…you shouldn't have a problem getting in her knickers now." Tommy said.

"It's not like that. This is different." Scorpius said.

"You're kidding right? Dude, you're sooo whipped!" Tommy said, laughing.

Scorpius laughed, "Yeah, I guess I am."

My arm slipped and I hit the wall. I quickly moved away from the door. Maybe they didn't hear me. I glanced back into the room. Both of them were staring at me. Damnit.

"Tom, can you get me a glass of water?" Scorpius asked Tommy.

"No. You have legs." he responded.

"Then maybe you could get me a glass? Please?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"Wha- oh…" he said, picking up on the hint. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Scorpius said, shutting the door behind him, then turned to me. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think." said.

"You think?" he smiled and sat down on the bed. He put his arm out to indicate I should sit too. I did, but made sure there was some distance between the two of us.

"It's just…what is this? What are we doing? I have a boyfriend!" I said frustrated.

"Lily, I like you. I would love to be more than friends, but only you can make that decision. I know you're dating Jake, so I'll back off if you want me to. I don't want to cause any problems." he said with a sigh.

"I don't know what I want." I said finally and looked down. It was the truth. I liked Jake and he was really good to me. He didn't deserve this. Then again, I couldn't hide the fact that I felt something with Scorpius.

After looking down at me for a while, he gently put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"Well, I can wait until you figure it out." he suggested.

I leaned into him as he had before on the porch. That's all it took for him. His lips captured mine again in a soft, but passionate kiss. That same warm feeling swept through my whole body and every worry I had about Jake completely left my mind. Scorpius gently guided me to lay back onto the bed. He leaned over still kissing me.

Tommy had returned and was standing in the doorway, looking away pointedly. He cleared his throat just loud enough for us to hear.

We broke apart, breathing heavily. I blushed deep crimson. Even though I suspected the conversation I was listening to earlier was about Scorpius having had kissed me, it was completely different now that we were actually caught doing it.

I sat up and started moving toward the door. Scorpius followed leaning out of the doorframe.

"Night" I mumbled and began walking to Viola's room. Then I remembered something.

"Scorpius?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Hmm?" he said.

"I didn't sleep with Jake. Just thought you should know." I said and left before he could say anything else.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Viola and Sebastian's dad told us they were having a Christmas party the next evening. He was inviting work friends and their families.

"That should be fun." Beth said politely.

"Nah, it's boring." Sebastian said when his dad left the room.

"What should we do today?" Viola asked us.

"What's there to do?" Rose asked back.

"We could go shopping into town. Get some last minute Christmas shopping done." Viola suggested.

"That sounds good." I responded.

A few hours later, we all headed out the front door and started walking toward the nearest town. After walking for about 10 minutes, we heard someone calling our names from somewhere behind us. It was Tommy and Scorpius.

"Ugh…what are you guys doing?" Viola asked.

"Coming with you." Tommy responded with a wink. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, ew." She said back and pushed his arm off.

"How about if we treat to lunch? Then can we come?" he asked with pouty lips.

"Whatever" she said, "Just don't get lost or anything. I'd hate trying to explain that to my parents."

Scorpius caught up with me and started walking in step with me. I looked up at him, but he was purposely looking ahead. I grinned to myself.

We arrived in the main part of town another five minutes later. We were all trying to decide which store to go in first.

"Hey, Lils! A pet shop!" said Rose, pointing.

I smiled and followed her inside the shop. Everyone else followed suit.

A woman inside was screaming, "…got into my flowers and destroyed them, spilled water all over my floor, and has just been a complete and total nuisance!"

I peaked around the counter to see what was going on. The woman was an elderly woman, dressed in the best clothes with lots of jewelry on. She was holding a small, long-haired, calico kitten in her hands, trying to give it back to the store clerk. I could tell she was snooty, "high class", and not equip for pets.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we can't take her back. We changing location next week and can't take all of the animals with us. We have to sell as many as we can this week." the store clerk said.

"What am I supposed to do with her?!" she yelled.

"Sorry." he said back and walked away from her.

"Fine! I'll just leave her in the street!" she yelled and stuffed the kitten into a small carrier.

"Please don't." I said to her, not being able to contain myself any longer.

"It's none of your business girl." she said and stalked out of the shop.

"What a bitch." Viola said, coming up to me, "Let's go."

We went into a small café for lunch next. I sat at our table with my head in my hands, thinking about the poor kitten.

"Where are the guys?" Viola said, looking around, "I thought they were paying."

"Uh, hello?" Sabastian said, waving his arms in the air.

"Not you, you dork. Scorpius and Tommy." she rolled her eyes.

Tommy walked in a few seconds later.

"Miss us?" Tommy said, sitting down next to her.

"Hardly." She said, scooting over.

The waiter came over to get our orders.

"What will it be Miss?" the waiter said. I looked up to see him looking expectantly at me.

"Oh, uh…sorry. I'll just have water." I said quietly.

"Lily, the cat will be fine I'm sure." Rose said, trying to comfort me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know." Scorpius said finally joining us.

"And how to _you_ know?" I said sarcastically.

"Yup." he said, smiling. He held up the small kitten.

"You-…how-…oh, thank you!" I said. Before I knew it, I was hugging him.

"You're squishing the cat." he said.

I laughed and let go. I sat back down at the table.

"I've never had a cat before." he said.

"She is kinda cute." Tommy said, scratching her behind her ears.

"They're great. I'm so glad you got her. How did you do it?" I said.

"I 'accidently' bumped into the crazy woman and grabbed the kitten while she was fixing her precious hair." he said.

"What will you name her?" I asked, petting the kitten, who purred in response.

"Not sure yet. I want to see what her personality is like." he said.

"You can't have an animal in the restaurant!" the hostess yelled at us.

"I guess I'd better take her outside." Scorpius said and left quickly.

I joined him on the bench just outside the café a few minutes later. He was wiggling his finger for the kitten to chase.

"Here," I said, handing him his plate, "Thought you'd want your food."

"Thanks." he said, smiling at me.

"Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Be my guest." he said stuffing his face with the sandwich.

I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She curled up and laid down.

"I think she likes me." I said.

"She's not the only one." he said, looking at me.

I blushed.

"Hey!" Scorpius yelled.

I looked down to see the kitten was eating part of his sandwich.

I giggled. "She really is a mess."

"She better be careful. Nothing comes between me and food." he said, laughing.

"Right." I said, playing serious.

"I think I deserve a kiss for rescuing the cat." he said, nodding at me.

"I'll think about it." I said, standing up and moving the kitten to my arms.

"Ah, come on!" he said. He actually did look put down.

"You'll have to catch me first." I said and started running down the hill toward a small pond. He ran up behind me and grabbed me around the waist. I put the kitten down and feebly attempted to escape. He tickled my sides.

"No! Stop it!" I laughed.

"Kiss me and I will." he said.

I turned around and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Uh uh." he said and pointed to his lips.

I grabbed both sides of his collar and pulled him hard against my lips. I kissed him forcefully and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Lily! Hey Lily! Oh my-" I heard Viola in the distance.

We broke apart. "What did you do to her?" Viola said, poking Scorpius hard in the chest.

"It's ok Vi!" I said, brushing her hand away.

"What about Jake?" she whispered.

"We'll talk later Vi." I said sternly. I hoped she'd get the point.

"Fine. We're in the Quidditch store when you're done." she said, glaring at Scorpius.

"We should go, huh?" he asked.

"Probably, yeah." I said, "Where's the kitten?"

"Uh-…great." he said.

I spotted her chasing a duck by the pond. "There she is!" I said, pointing over the hill.

Scorpius came back over the hill holding a very wet kitten.

"This one is insane." he said. He pulled out his wand directly to dry her. "She chased the duck into the pond. I guess she didn't realize she couldn't swim."

"I got it! Kamikaze!" I said excited.

"Excuse me?" he said, with eyebrows raised.

"Her name! It could be Kamikaze! It means a suicidal air attack or an extremely reckless person."

"Hmm…Kamikaze it is then. I guess Kami for short." he said.

We walked into the Quidditch store. They had everything…and I mean everything for Quidditch. Tommy called Scorpius over to look at the latest brooms.

I was looking at some of the books on Quidditch technique. I was flipping through one when Viola cornered me.

"Lily, what are you thinking?" Viola said.

"I don't know, ok?" I said.

"You are dating Jake." she said.

"I realize that." I said.

"He doesn't deserve this." she said, "I want you to be happy, but think about it, ok?"

I sighed. She was right. What am I doing? Jake doesn't deserve this at all.

"I'll talk to Scorpius later." I said sadly.

On our way back to the house, Viola let Scorpius and I fall behind on purpose so we could talk.

"You ok?" he asked, seeing I was upset about something. When I didn't answer, he stepped in front of me and stopped. "Hey" he said gently and pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm with Jake. I like Jake. He's been really good to me and I can't do this to him." I said. I took a deep breath.

"Oh." he said, looking down. After a few seconds of silence he said, "Alright."

"That's it?" I said, tilting my head to look at him.

"I guess so." he said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

I was actually somewhat looking forward to the Christmas party. There were supposed to be quite a few people coming. Maybe it would get my mind off things.

I chose to wear a dark green dress to the party. It came just past my knees and had short sleeves that hung just off my shoulders. I put my hair up in a bun with some curls falling around my face. I made my way downstairs and saw Viola. She was sporting a bright purple skin tight dress that sparkled all over.

"You look nice." I smiled at her.

"Me? You look awesome!" Viola said in response.

The guests began to arrive slowly until the living and sitting rooms were full of people.

Sebastian wolf-whistled at me when I came in.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said back.

"I'm not exactly sure what's bothering you Lils, but everything will work out." he said and hugged me.

"Thanks." I said. He walked away toward the snack table.

"I didn't know Jake was coming." Rose said, catching up to me.

"What? Jake's here?" I exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"I think he went in the library." she replied.

I hurried away from the crowd into the library. All the lights were off, so he couldn't be in here. I turned to leave when I heard a soft noise. I turned back around and turned on the lights. My jaw dropped.

There in front of me was Jake, my boyfriend, with his hands wrapped tightly around another girl's waist, snogging her like crazy. They broke apart when the lights came on.

"Lily! I…I…um…" Jake began.

I just stood there, trying to take everything in. The girl looked at me with guilt in her eyes. I slowly began to walk toward him.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I've been sort of seeing Jessie since we went on break. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kinda did. And I know I'm the biggest jerk in history and--" Jake said, but I cut him off by holding my hand up.

I looked at him for a few seconds before hugging him. His eyes went wide and he patted my back cautiously.

"Lily? Uh, What are you doing?" he asked, very confused at my reaction.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and turned to the door to leave.

"Thank you?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm great actually." I said.

"I cheat on you and you hug me?" he asked.

"I um…well, I've sorta been seeing someone too and, well… this makes things a lot less complicated." I said. I laughed at his face.

Jake smiled at me. "Yeah, I guess it does." he said.

I smiled back and left the room, searching for Scorpius. I found him sitting on a chair by a wall. His head was hanging down. I went over and sat next to him in the big chair.

"Hi." I said happily.

"Hey." he said, not looking at me. When I didn't say anything, he looked up at me. "Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Because you're sitting under mistletoe." I said, pointing up.

"And your boyfriend is over there." he said, pointing toward Jake who had come out of the library.

"So he is." I said, glancing his direction. I turned back to Scorpius and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing? He'll see us!" he said, looking fearfully in Jake's direction.

"So?" I said, smiling and grabbed his collar, pulling him back into a kiss. This time, he kissed back.

"Merry Christmas." a voice said above us. We looked up to see that Jake had finally walked over to us.

Scorpius looked somewhat scared and shocked at once. He kept looking back and forth between Jake and I.

"You too." I replied back.

"See you at school Lil." Jake said and walked back to Jessie.

"Uh, would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Scorpius asked me.

"Jake and I broke up. He's been kinda seeing someone else." I said.

Scorpius' face completely lit up in an instant. He broke into a smile.

"That jerk! Cheating on you?" Scopius said with sarcasm.

"I know, crazy huh?" I said, smiling. Kami pounced up on my lap and meowed happily.

"That's definitely the word for it." he said, grinning at me.


	11. Chapter 11 Christmas

I am ashamed that it has taken so long to update. I truly am sorry guys, but I have be VERY busy. If you have any favorite parts or ideas, please let me know. In response to some of your reviews, I definitely plan on finishing the story, but I'm not sure how long I want it yet. It's kind of a see as you go thing right now. Thanks again for all the reviews! You all are great!

* * *

The rest of the Christmas party went well. Viola, Rose, Beth, and I got up to bed around midnight. I told them all about Scorpius and I. Rose surprised me by saying "about time!" Apparently she noticed he seemed different. I was glad because it was hard enough convincing Viola. Beth was her usual quiet self, but smiled anyway.

The next morning, I woke up early and went down for breakfast. Tommy and Scorpius were already eating.

"Morning Beautiful." Scorpius smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Morning."

"What are we doing today?" he asked me as I sat down next to him and started piling waffles on my plate.

"Um, actually, I'm going home today." I said, staring intently at my plate.

"What?" he started.

"I'm going home to spend Christmas with my family." I said.

"Oh." he sighed.

After we ate, I rounded up the others and we said our goodbyes before using the fireplace to head home.

"I'll see you at school." I said sadly to Scorpius and kissed him briefly on the lips. I turned away from him quickly.

* * *

As happy as I was to be home with my family, I really missed Scorpius. We had finally had a breakthrough in our "relationship" or whatever the hell you wanted to call it and now we were apart!

"Happy Christmas!" someone screamed while jumping on my bed. I jumped from shock, but once I saw it was just James, I pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep. I woke up again about 15 minutes later and decided I probably should get up. I got ready and dressed and made my way downstairs where my family was already opening gifts without me. How rude!

"Happy Christmas hon." Dad said and kissed me on the forehead. He handed me my first gift from him and mum. It was a Quidditch playbook that had just about every play possible in it! The rest of the day went by slowly. After opening gifts, all of us Potters ate Christmas dinner together and one by one went to bed.

No sooner than I put my head on my pillow I heard a "thump" at my window. I looked up, but didn't see anything. I laid my head back down again.

"Thump" Ok, this time I knew I wasn't imagining it! I pulled my robe over my PJs and went to the window. I opened it and the cool air swept in over my face. I looked down and jumped from what I saw. Scorpius Malfoy was on his broom flying about a foot lower than my window.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as I helped him into my window. He stumbled in and sat on my bed trying to catch his breath.

"I…wanted…to bring…you…your Christmas…gift." he said between breaths.

"You're kidding, right? If my dad…no, if my any of my family sees you, we're both dead!" I said harshly.

"You're worth it." he replied, giving me that oh so charming smile of his.

"How did you even find my house anyway? Never mind, you have to go! My family will freak if they see you and I -"

I was interrupted by a kiss. It calmed me down immediately.

"Sorry, I just don't want any problems."

"I know." he said. "Happy Christmas Lily." he handed me two gifts perfectly wrapped in red paper.

I smiled and opened the larger of the two first. "A potions book?" I asked confused when I saw what it was.

He laughed. "Yes, it has my notes in it. To help you get through class."

I flipped through the pages and saw his scribbles on different pages. I smiled back at him.

I opened the second gift. It was a small black box. I opened it slowly. It was a beautiful charm bracelet.

"This is beautiful." I said picking it up. There were no charms on it yet, just several silver oval shapes all around.

"It's kind of a special bracelet. Once you put it on, a charm will appear in place of the ovals. The charms are based on what is important to you in your life at the time. The charms will change periodically." he explained.

"Interesting." I said. He helped me fit it on my wrist. The ovals immediately changed. One was a snitch symbolizing my love for Quidditch. Another was a paw-print, probably for Winston and Kami. The next, a Bertie Botts Bean - it was my favorite candy. Another was a small picture frame for my family. And the last was a tiny heart with emeralds surrounding it. I could only guess what that one symbolized.

"I love it." I said looking up at him. He smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I have a gift for you, but I didn't wrap it since I was expecting to be back at school before I could give it to you." I said and went to my closet to find the gift.

"I wasn't quite sure what to get you…" I started, but he took the small box from my hand and opened it revealing a new watch.

"It's great." he said, immediately putting it on.

"I actually have something else for you, but it's really corny." I said, looking shyly at my lap.

"I like corny." He smiled.

"Ok, here." I said handing him a small wrapped box. On the top of the box it said:

"This is a very special gift. That you can never see. The reason that it's special. It's just for you from me. Whenever you are lonely. Or when you're feeling blue. You only have to hold this gift. And know I think of you. You never can unwrap it. Please leave the ribbon tied. Just hold this box close to your heart. It's filled with love inside"

I blushed deeply when he finally looked up from the box. He tackled me back onto my bed with a giant hug and started kissing me all over my face.

"Hey!" I laughed trying to pull away from him. He stopped and looked down at me.

"It's not corny and I love it." he said.

I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Ok, ok, it is a bit corny…but I still love it." he said.

"I'm glad." I smiled. I was surprised how much I smiled around him. He started tickling me and when I couldn't take anymore I pushed him off me. He hit the floor with a big "thud"

"Lily? Are you ok in there?" My mum's voice came from down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" I whispered. "Yes mum, I'm fine!" I yelled back. "You have to go." I told Scorpius.

"I'll see you at school." he said, kissing me swiftly. He turned to leave.

"Goodnight Lily." he said before flying off.


	12. Chapter 12 Meet My New Boyfriend

Thanks for sticking with me through all of this guys! Sorry again it took so long to update this last time. I do plan on finishing the story, just not sure how often I'll be able to update. Thanks again for the reviews!

* * *

Before I knew it, Albus and I were heading back to Hogwarts. I was more than happy to be going back, but Albus was a different story. As we arrived at the train station, I kept a close eye out for a certain Slytherin. I hadn't spotted him yet.

"Who are you looking for Lils?" James asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What? Oh, nobody." I smiled.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" he laughed. I couldn't keep a secret from him.

"Please don't tell." I pleaded with him.

"Only if I can meet him." James said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Um, no." I said simply.

"Come on Lil! You know I won't tell." he said.

"I know…I don't want you to be angry either."

"Angry? Why would I be angry at my baby sister?" he laughed.

"Well, I -" I started, but was interrupted by mum.

"Bye sweetie. I'll write you soon!" mum hugged me tight.

"Bye kiddo." Dad said, hugging me also. Albus had already gotten to the train.

"I'm walking Lily to her compartment." James said, "I'll be back in a sec."

"James -" I started again.

"Ok, hon. See you in a minute." Mum told James.

I sighed heavily. Great. I had absolutely no idea how James would react to my "news."

He grabbed my luggage and carried it behind me. We entered my compartment where Sebastian and Viola already were.

"Hey guys!" James greeted them.

"Hey James!" Viola exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks." he said, but I was distracted by the sudden change in both Viola and Sebastian's expressions. Both were staring behind James and I with wide eyes. That's all I needed to tell me who was behind us.

"I'm guessing Lil's new boyfriend is behind me, right?" James smirked. Shit, it's too late to get out of it now.

As he turned I prepared myself for the worst. He just stared at Scorpius as if studying him.

"Uh, James, this is Scoripus. Scorpius, my brother James. I'm sure you have seen each other at school." I said quickly.

Scorpius put on his best fake smile and stuck out his hand for James to shake. James continued to stare at him. Great, they're going to fight. James is going to kill him.

I cringed and shut my eyes anticipating whatever was coming. When I opened them again, Viola had to push up against me so I could keep from falling over. I was in complete shock. James smiled and was shaking Scorpius' hand.

"It's nice to officially meet you. I've heard a lot about you from our brother, but I trust Lily's judgment much more than Albus'." He laughed.

Scorpius' face relaxed into a real smile. "It's nice to meet you too." he replied.

"I'll see you at the end of the term Lils. Take care of my little sister Scorpius." he hugged me and patted Scorpius on the back as he left the compartment. I chased after him and caught up with him right before he stepped off the train.

"James!" I yelled to get his attention.

"Huh?" he turned. I squished him in a giant hug.

"Thank you." I said giving him the biggest smile I could.

"No problem kid. See you." he said, stepping off the train. I loved my big brother.

I returned to my compartment where my friends and Scorpius were waiting for me. Luckily, our compartment was at the end of the train were not many students went. I didn't know if Scorpius wanted everyone to know we were dating. Actually, I didn't even know if I wanted everyone to know. I figured I'd talk to him about it and find out.

When I got back to the compartment, Scorpius pulled me into his lap. "Your brother seems nice. At least one of them is tolerable." he said.

I slapped him playfully. "Finally!" Sebastian said, "She hits someone besides me!" I laughed at him.

"Would you all mind keep this quiet for a while?" I asked them all.

"No worries Lil." Sebastian smiled. I trusted him and Vi with my life, so I definitely trusted them with this. Beth and Rose wouldn't say anything either. Beth knew what it was like dealing with differing opinions in "blood status" because of her family. Rose wouldn't risk our family knowing because she'd be in just as much trouble for knowing and not telling. We all agreed to keep it from Talon and Quinn. Both had negative opinions about Slytherins in general. Speaking of Talon and Quinn, where were they? Probably getting into trouble somewhere.

After a while, Scorpius left the compartment to change into his robes.

"I'll see you this evening. I'll let you know where." he said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded in response. I guess he was thinking about the same thing I was; that it wasn't the best idea for everyone to know our "secret."

* * *

Viola, Sebastian, and I were all relaxing by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room that evening when Rose came through the portrait hole.

"Hey Lily, you have a, uh 'friend' wanting to meet with you outside the common room at midnight. I'll pretend to not see you do that." she said.

Viola wolf-whistled at me and laughed. After we talked on the train, I think she's finally ok with Scorpius and I. She explained she was just looking out for me and didn't want me to get hurt. She's such a good friend.

Viola was still laughing.

"I wouldn't make fun Cesario, you're supposed to go too." Rose said to Viola. That shut her up pretty quickly.

"Uh, what?" Viola asked Rose.

"Someone wants to meet with you too." Rose said simply. "Behave you too." she warned before heading up the girl's staircase to bed.

"Seriously?" Sebastian said with a pout "Everyone has a 'love interest' but me!" he whined.

"Sebastian, I have every reason to believe that one day, you will find the perfect guy for you." I said seriously.

"Aw, thanks Lily!" he hugged me.

"Who the hell would want to meet me? I don't even - shit! It's Tommy!" Viola said and put her face in her hands.

I laughed at her. "I think he really likes you Vi." I said in a singsong voice.

"Oh shut it." she said, but smiled.

"So, are you coming later then?" I asked her.

"Well, someone has to watch your back. Plus, I need to get it through Tommy's thick skull that I'm not interested." she said with a smirk.

"Let's go get ready!" I said and jumped up excitedly. Viola laughed.

"No sexy time for you two!" Sebastian called after us.

I took a shower and put on jeans, black heels, and a black top with a really pretty design on it with glitter. I had gotten it for Christmas, so this would be the first time to wear it. I let my hair dry on it's own so it fell in soft curls around my face.

I met with Viola outside the common room at 11:58. She was wearing an old t-shirt and jeans with paint on them.

"Um…you look nice." I said to her awkwardly.

"I'm not trying to look nice. I'm trying to get rid of an annoying pest." she replied.

"Annoying pest, huh?" Tommy said from behind her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Yup!" she said.

"You're going about it all wrong. I like the 'down to earth' look." he smirked and put his arm out for her to take. "Look, give me this one night and I'll leave you alone for good, ok?"

Her face fell into a frown as she laced her arm through his. "Fine." she said.

"Hey you." Scorpius came around to greet me. He handed me a starfighter lily.

"Hey." I said, "Thank you."

"That's not a proper 'thank you'" he said.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you." I said when I pulled away.

"Much better." he said.

"Let's get going." Tommy said to Scorpius.

"Where are we going?" I asked them.

"It's a surprise." Scorpius said, taking my hand in his.

"This better be good." Viola whispered to me as we headed down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13 Room of Requirement

**Ok, time for lots of shout-outs: Thank you to everyone who has every left a comment: **Sugarplumjellygum, Rencsike, hushpuppy22, mucc, theheartthrob, runningYODA, Looney Luna Loves You, FAXfan, Posca, Sirius'Padfoot'Black4eva, gni4o, Aryia-elle, Lynn, caliginous, Material Girl veronica21, thesi, next to normal, kana117, fire and scorpion, FluffyThe3HeadedDog, DaffodilDreamer, hpgrl95, tez-chan, ScorpiLilyLuvr, KieraB. Also a thanks to thesi for wanting to translate my story to German. That was a big compliment.

Did everyone go see the movie this past week? (I was one of the dorky ones who dressed up, got there over 2 hours early and took my book to kill time before it started.)

**Thanks everyone for sticking with me! Hope you like this chapter! **

Thank you so much **kana117 **for correcting me on the food part! Don't know how I missed that one. Apparently I need to reread again!

* * *

We followed the boys down winding corridors through parts of the castle I had never seen before. I was very curious as to where they were taking us. Finally Scorpius and Tommy stopped at a wall and stared at it.

"Um, you brought us to a wall? Very romantic…Oh, take me now!" Viola said sarcastically to Tommy.

"Not a problem!" Tommy said excitedly and lifted Viola into his arms.

"Put me down!" Viola yelled.

"Keep it down!" Scorpius said, quieting them instantly. None of us really wanted to be caught out after hours.

"I don't understand. Why are we-" I started, but was cutoff by a door appearing where the black wall just was.

"The Room of Requirement?" I asked Scorpius, who nodded.

"Let's not spoil the surprise just yet." he told me as he put both of his hands over my eyes and lead me forward.

'Here we go again' I thought, 'It's just like Jake…he's set up some romantic spot with a candlelit dinner so he can get into my knickers.'

I could hear Viola protesting Tommy's hands covering her sight behind me.

We stopped and Scorpius removed his hands.

The Room of Requirement had turned into a giant ice-skating rink. I breathed in the cool air and looked all around. I loved skating, but I didn't get to go very often. I looked up at Scorpius and smiled.

"I remember once when we were studying you said you liked to ice skate. I had no idea what that was, but I looked it up in a muggle studies book. It looked fun, so we thought we'd give it a try to." He finished nodding toward Tommy.

"This is great!" I exclaimed before running toward a bench with skates of all sizes neatly placed on them.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I skated Lils. You can't make fun of me if I keep falling on my ass." Viola said. I laughed at her.

Scorpius and Tommy put on their skates as we put on ours. I was the first on the ice, shortly followed by Viola. She used the side rails to get going at first, then skated toward the middle. I glided around in a giant circle before skating back to the bench. The boys were watching us from a distance.

"You aren't going to join us?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, we just want to see how you girls do it first." Scorpius replied, but I couldn't help notice the look of fear in his eyes.

"Come on, man, it's now or never. Plus, we have to impress the girls with our awesome abilities." Tommy said confidently and put his right foot down on the ice. He slowly placed the left on and moved slightly forward.

"See? Piece of cake!" He said right before his feet slipped from under him and his face slammed hard into the ice.

Viola laughed while pointing at him. "Not so tough now, are you?" She asked him.

"It's not funny." he pouted, looking up at her.

"Yes it is! It's freaking hilar- OUCH!" Viola slipped and fell back onto her backside.

Tommy got up gingerly and skated very cautiously over to her. He held out his hand for her to take. She gave in and took it.

I was so busy watching the two of them that I hadn't noticed Scorpius skate up behind me. I turned around to see him struggling to stay upright.

"Like this." I said taking his hands in mine and skating a little further out pulling him along with me.

"I suppose it could be worse." he commented. I just smiled.

Viola and Tommy spent most of their time arm in arm skating around the edges, careful not to get too far away from the railing.

I showed Scorpius how to skate backward. He picked it up pretty fast. I was impressed.

"I guess I just have some talents you haven't discovered yet." He said with a cocky grin.

After almost an hour, my legs were sore and so were Tommy and Viola's backsides. We skated back to the benches and removed our skates.

"You really wanna earn some points, you can rub my feet." Viola said jokingly to Tommy.

"You got it babe." He said and took her foot in his hand.

"I was kidding, but it feels too good for you to stop now." She laughed.

"I could really use some hot chocolate now." I said.

"Hang on." Scorpius said, and returned shortly after using his wand to float four mugs of hot chocolate toward us.

"You're amazing!" I said before taking a sip.

"I think we could use some food too?" Scorpius asked us. We all nodded. He motioned for us to follow him to another part of the room where he had prepared every kind of food imaginable laid out over a big table.

"Looks like everyone's favorites!" I said happily.

"What are those then?" Viola asked, pointing to one of the dishes with little puffy-looking things.

I picked one up and popped it in my mouth. "Mmm…they're gougeres."

"Uh, what?" Scorpius said.

"It's French. They're little cheese puffs." I answered.

"I love French! It's such a beautiful language," Viola said, trying one of the gougeres herself.

Tommy smiled at her and said, "Vous êtes un beau garçon. J'espère que nous pouvons être des ennemis."

Viola smiled at him, but her smile turned into a frown when I laughed so hard food flew out of my mouth.

"What's so funny?" Tommy said scowling.

"Um, you just told her she was a beautiful boy and you hoped that you could be enemies." I said. I had to hold my sides I was laughing so hard.

"How do you know that?" Scorpius asked me.

"J'ai mes propres talents cachés" I replied with a smirk.

He just stared at me with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know it fluently, but have learned a little from my cousins. Their mother is from France." I said.

"Wow. That's kinda…hot." He said, kissing me.

"J'ai beaucoup de talents autres qui sont également stupéfiant." I said with a wink.

"I don't know what that means, but I like the sound of it." He laughed and put his arms around my waist.

We ate and talked. It was definitely one of the best nights I've had in a while.

The boys walked us back to our dorm around 3:45am. I couldn't believe it had gotten so late!

"I had fun. Thank you." I told Scorpius when we approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I'm glad. I did too." He smiled. "Bonne nuit, belle fille."

"I'm impressed." I said.

"I only know 'Good morning,' 'Goodnight,' and 'beautiful girl' so our conversation will be short." he said.

I laughed. "Well, it's a start."

"So I guess she gave in, huh?" Scorpius asked, nodding toward Viola who was currently snogging the daylights out of Tommy.

"Comment le puissant est tombé" I sighed.

"Goodnight Lily." he said and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss, then pulled away reluctantly. "'Night."

* * *

Viola and I sat at breakfast the next morning idling playing with our food.

Sebastian plopped down next to me and started putting food onto his plate. He glanced first at me, then at his sister.

"Alright, spill." he said, putting his fork down.

We both just giggled.

"Wow, that good, huh?" He smiled.

"You have no idea." I replied.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and noticed the same boy Scorpius sent with flowers back when he was trying to get my attention.

"This is for you." he said handing me a letter. "Oh, and I'm supposed to tell you not to give it to him." He added, pointing to Sebastian.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So…What's it say?" Viola peered over my shoulder to read it.

_Lily, _

_I wanted to thank you again for last night. I had a lot of fun. I also wanted to invite you to a little get-together my family is having for mine and Tommy's graduation. It's the week we graduate at my place. I was kind of hoping that would give us enough time to prepare for the interrogation from our families. Of course Viola and Sebastian are welcome as well. Hope to see you soon. -S_

"Wow." Viola said, grinning at me.

"What?" I asked her puzzled.

"He wants you to meet his family." She said.

"So?"

"So? So, it means he's serious. He really likes you Lily! He's willing to face the fact that both of your parents won't approve of your relationship. Boy, I had him pegged wrong." She said.

"I don't know if I can do it. I've heard my family talk about the Malfoy's forever. I'm sure his parents do the same about my family. I just…I don't know." I said sadly.

"Hey, you've got like five months to get it together. Everything will be fine." She said. "Hey, look at the bright side: at least you don't have to tell your parents that you're sort of dating your cousin!"

I laughed with her, but inside my heart was breaking. Could we really do this? Could we really handle all the pressure that comes with admitting that we're dating? I guess we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

A/N: The phrases in French are as follows:

Tommy smiled at her and said, "Vous êtes un beau garçon. J'espère que nous pouvons être des ennemis."

"_You are a beautiful boy. I hope that we can be enemies."_

"J'ai mes propres talents cachés" I replied with a smirk.

_"I have my own hidden talents"_

"J'ai beaucoup de talents autres qui sont également stupéfiant." I said with a wink.

_"I have a lot of other talents that are equally stunning." _

"I'm glad. I did too." He smiled. "Bonne nuit, belle fille."

_"Good night, beautiful girl." _

"Comment le puissant est tombé" I sighed.

_"How the powerful one fell"_

I do not know French. All of the phrases were translated from a website.


	14. Chapter 14 I Love You Lily Potter

**Thanks for the reviews…shout out time:**

Nikilu: Thanks, that means a lot to me! I will finish it, but it might take me a while.

birdie31293: Thank you so much!

ConfusionGirl93: That's one of my favorite lines too! I love Sebastian's character. Thanks!

Winter1990: Thanks! I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises.

padfoot598: Thank you bunches!

Kana117: Thank you so much for correcting my about the room of requirement. I'm a complete idiot! I fixed it as soon as you told me. Thanks again!

next to normal: I think ice skating is romantic too. I thought it was something Lily might like too. Thanks!

**Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty mushy. Hopefully not too much. I tried to keep Scorpius' personality mixed in with the mush. LOL. Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius and I spent the next couple weeks meeting in secret around the castle. Almost being caught by various teachers and students at different times. This hiding thing was harder than I thought. I think I might be ok facing the crowds of people and rumors if it meant we didn't have to hide anymore.

One night, Viola, Tommy, Scorpius and I were having a study session in the library. It was late, so not a lot of people were there. We chose a table in a secluded corner to sit at. If anyone did see us, it really did look like a study session, which it was…sort of. We started off studying, but it wasn't long before we were just chatting.

Talon and Quinn suddenly came from around the corner, books in hand. We had told them earlier that we would be studying. I didn't really believe they'd come join us. They never were much for studying. And of course they chose right then to prove me wrong!

They paused for a second and Talon nodded toward Scorpius as if to ask 'what's he doing here?'

Viola answered for me "Scorpius is one of us now. Get over it or leave." she told them both. That's why she was my best friend. I smiled at her to thank her.

Quinn shrugged and sat down next to Viola. Talon glared at Scorpius for a little longer, but finally sat down.

I think Scorpius was on his best behavior in order to gain the approval of Talon and Quinn the remainder of the time in the library. I was glad. We returned to the Gryffindor common room a little while later. Before I went through the portrait hole I turned to Scorpius and asking him what I had been avoiding for a while.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" I asked.

"Keep what up?" he asked back.

"This. This hiding, having a relationship in secret?" I explained.

"Oh…" he said and looked away.

"Are you ashamed of me?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"Absolutely not." he said firmly. He gently moved my chin up so I was looking directly at him. "I just don't want any trouble for you. I can handle it."

"You underestimate me." I smirked.

"We'll see." he replied and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"What does that mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Goodnight Lils." He said and started back to his common room.

"Wait! What does that mean?" I asked again, but he was already gone. I smiled to myself as I went through the portrait hole.

* * *

It started off by any other Saturday morning. Viola woke me up for breakfast. We met up with Sebastian at the Gryffindor table. He was sporting a new bruise on his cheek. Apparently another failed attempt at a date. I felt so bad for him sometimes. I knew there was the perfect guy out there for him, but maybe not at Hogwarts.

After breakfast, we made our way out to the main entrance of the castle. That's where things got weird. Everyone was standing around staring at something on the wall I couldn't see. Damn my short stature!

Sebastian was just tall enough to see over some girl's head to see what everyone was going so crazy over.

"Wow." He said, eyes wide.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Someone wrote on the wall. It's pretty interesting. Too bad you can't see it, huh?" He said seriously. I hit his shoulder gently.

"What the hell does it say Sebastian?" Viola yelled at him.

Just at that moment, the girl in front of Sebastian turned to look at me. No doubt my best friend's boisterous voice called attention to us. But she wasn't staring at us, she was staring at me. She moved to the side, giving me a perfect view of the wall.

It was a writing I recognized well and said:

"_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."_

Below that it read:

"_I love you Lily Potter and I'm not ashamed or afraid to let everyone know."_

Leaning against the cold hard gray wall was none other than my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, a bundle of star-fighter lilies in his hand. He had a smile on his face. Not the typical Malfoy smirk, but an actual smile.

I couldn't move. I'm sure my face was as red as the strawberry jam I just had for breakfast. Sebastian's face came into view. He was smiling as he said, "Go." and pushed me forward.

I stumbled forward almost knocking Scorpius down.

"Don't like the flowers? I hope you're not tiring of your favorite flower." he laughed.

I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock.

"I've rendered you speechless? I must be really good, huh?" He laughed.

I finally allowed myself to laugh too. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said.

"I thought it was time everyone knew. I like to be dramatic about things."

"You think?" I laughed, nodding toward the writing.

He pulled me into a short kiss. It was then I was knocked back to reality. There were still several dozen students standing around us. Most wolf-whistled at the site of our kiss.

"Oh hush, don't you have somewhere to be?" Viola yelled out, pushing through the crowds. I laughed at her.

"Care to join me for a walk around the lake?" I asked Scorpius.

"Love to." he replied.

We walked, hand in hand to the lake. We sat down on a patch of grass beneath one of the many trees surrounding the lake. We started to talk. First about that morning, then onto post-Hogwarts dreams. The entire time, I couldn't help but stare at him in awe. I couldn't really describe what I was feeling for him at that moment.

"So, do you do this for all your girlfriends?" I asked jokingly after about 20 minutes.

He pretended to ponder this for a moment. "Hmm…nope, think you're the only one."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, is this your way of getting into my knickers?" I asked. It was meant to be a joke, but Scorpius scowled.

"Lily, I've never met anyone like you. I've dated other girls before and I'll even admit to using a few of them. Somehow, you made me grow up. Trust me, I never would've considered doing that for anyone else. I meant what it said Lil, I'm in love with you." he said seriously.

He looked more venerable than I'd ever seen him.

"I think I love you too." I said.

"You think?" he smiled.

"Well, I've never been in love before. I think I do though. How do you know you love me?" I asked. I sounded like such a girl, but I couldn't help it.

He seemed to try to find the right words to describe it. Finally he said, "I know I'm in love with you because I'm more myself with you than with anybody else. I'm happier with you than I think I've ever been."

"Hmm…I guess I'm in love then." I smiled.

He moved himself right in front of me. He lips were mere centimeters from mine.

"Say it." he whispered softly.

"I love you." I said and closed my eyes as he removed the remaining distance between us.

His lips were on mine kissing me with so much passion, my mind was a complete blur. He stopped after several minutes and pushed a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"So, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked with a grin.

"Next week, I think, why?" I replied.

"Well, it might piss off your brother, but you wanna go with me?"

"You had me at 'piss off my brother'" I laughed. "Speaking of which, I am not looking forward to facing him later."

"You can take him." he said.

"Uh huh." I said with a giggle. "So, while we're on the hard relationship questions, do you mind if I get one out of the way?"

"Go for it." he said.

"How many girls have you dated and how many have you been 'intimate' with?" I immediately blushed after asking. I wanted to get this conversation out of the way so we could move on. I knew his reputation for being a player, so I held my breath awaiting his answer.

"I've actually dated five girls including you and I haven't been intimate with as many as you would think." he said.

"Go ahead. I can handle it." I said. I frowned slightly. It must be bad.

"One." he said.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"One. I've slept with one girl. Her name was Eloise. She was a year ahead of me. We dated at the beginning of my fifth year. I really believed I loved her. She left me for another guy in her year after we had been together about 5 months. I was really hurt." he elaborated.

"But you have such a reputation for being, well…" I started.

"A player?" he asked and I nodded. "That was Hilary and Eloise that started that one. Eloise left me and some of her friends didn't understand why. So, she told them I had cheated on her with another girl. Hilary helped her spread the rumor. I got so much attention from the other guys in my year, I couldn't help but go with it. I promoted it as much as I could from then on out. Hilary has tried to get me to sleep with her multiple times, but it's never gone past kissing."

"I'm sorry." I said. I felt so ashamed.

"For what? I did it to myself." he said. "No matter now. My 'bad boy' reputation went out the window with my lovely display after breakfast."

"Yeah, now everyone knows you're a big softy!" I laughed.

"Now everyone knows I'm yours." he said.


	15. Chapter 15 Facing Albus and Being Manly

So, I'm actually cringing as I'm writing this right now. I'm a horrible person and haven't updated in forever. I really am sorry. Lots going on plus writer's block has kept me from the story. What actually convinced me to update is another story I'm reading. The author updates every 3-4 days consistently. I felt really guilty after knowing that! Anyway, hope you like this chapter…here's the shout-outs:

**Sunny writes love: **Thanks! I kinda like the sweet stories too.

**Skylersal: **Thanks! Being my first fan-fic I honestly don't think it's the best, but thank you!

**DaffodilDreamer: **Thanks! I like writing Sebastian because I think he adds fun to it.

**Vampires-are-HOT: **Thanks! I hope I didn't move their relationship too fast. I was hoping to show a development in their relationship.

**Kana117: **I'm literally hanging my head in shame. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated!

**MELodramatic MELodie: **Thanks! Again, hanging my head in shame. I'm going to try harder to update more!

**Aryia-elle: **Thanks! I liked the reveal too, but I honestly was on the fence about the quote too. I figured it was over the top, but that's what Scorpius wanted. I sort of feel that he gave up his old ways by being with Lily even though he really wasn't a "player" since the reputation was everything to him before. Now he is alright revealing a different side of him to the public, even though it's almost giving up his old identity. I'm not really sure what made me change him, but I hope it'll work out in the story. And I honestly have never taken a class of French! I got all my translations online, so I'm glad you told me! Thank you again for your review!

**BROOKLYNrose95: **Thanks! *Smiles!

**thesi: **Thanks! I completely understand about the lack of time to update! Lol

**Emily swain: **Thanks! I was hoping to mix everything. One of my favorite things about Scorpius is his sarcasm. I love that play and the names too! And thanks, I was hoping to write a good friend for Lils.

* * *

I was in a state of pure bliss. Scorpius was holding himself above me on my bed, kissing my neck, down to my collar bone. He was topless and I took complete advantage of that, staring him down like I couldn't get enough. His tongue dove into my mouth and I responded full force introducing my tongue to the mixture. He groaned in pleasure as a response. His hands searched the hem of my blouse until he found the bare skin of my stomach. His hands were warm and my skin burned were he was touching. I pushed my hips up to meet his as we continued to kiss passionately.

He pulled away almost suddenly and I opened my eyes. I wished I hadn't. Scorpius' gorgeous face had morphed into Viola's.

"Get up Lily!" she shouted.

I woke to Viola shaking me violently.

"Lily! Get up!" she kept repeating.

Without opening my eyes, I muttered, "You have no idea how much I hate you right now Vi."

"Yeah, yeah, I ruined your wet dream of Malfoy, I got it." she said, rolling her eyes.

I sat up quickly, "How the hell did you know that?"

She smirked and nodded toward the pillow I had been cuddling with. It was covered with my drool.

"Seriously?" I sighed, putting my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I think your pillow had a great time. Do you think Scorpius will be jealous to find out you snogged your pillow?" she laughed.

"And you call yourself my friend." I scowled.

"Correction: a friend would wake you up when you are having inappropriate dreams and taking it out on your pillow. A **best **friend takes pictures before waking you."

I stared up at her in shock. "You didn't."

She just smiled in return.

"I'm going to kill you." I said as I made a move to grab her. She was too fast for me and ran out of our dorm room, down the stairs. I threw on my robe and ran after her, staying right with her until she moved behind the couch. I ducked behind it on the opposite side. When she finally stood up, I pounced over the couch on top of her. We landed hard on the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I win." I said, laughing, as I stood up and offered her my hand.

"This time Potter. I still have the pictures. Don't piss me off too much or everyone at Hogwarts will see your pillow porn." she responded laughing too. She took my hand and stood up.

"Did you just say 'pillow porn'?" Sebastian's voice said from behind us.

"Funny you mention it…" Viola started. I covered her mouth with my hand quickly.

"What she means to say is: it's none of your business Sebastian." I said.

"Ok, I'll let this one slide. But only because Albus will be here in less than a minute and he knows about your new boyfriend." Sebastian said, plopping down on a chair.

"What? Ugh." I groaned. It was short-lived as my lovely brother stormed through the portrait hole just at that moment.

"Lily Luna Potter! What the hell are you thinking dating Malfoy? Are you mad?" he yelled at me as he stomped toward me.

"Albus, I'm really not in the mood right now." I said, massaging my temples.

"Hey, Lily, Malfoy is at the portrait hole. He said he wanted to see you." Talon yelled from across the common room.

"Oh good, that makes finding him to kick his ass much easier!" Albus said as he started toward the portrait hole.

"Great." I said. I took a deep breath before following him out of the portrait hole, Viola and Sebastian in toe.

* * *

When we got to the hallway, Albus had his wand at Scorpius' throat.

"Albus! Put that away!" I yelled, swatting his wand away.

"It's alright Lily." Scorpius said. Surprisingly his voice was calm.

"Excuse me? It's not alright! You are not allowed to date my sister!" Albus rounded on him.

"Look, Potter, I know we haven't always gotten along great, but at least hear me out." Scorpius said, looking Albus directly in the eyes.

Albus continued breathing heavily, looking back and forth between Scorpius and I. He let out a deep breath and said, "Fine. You have two minutes." He glared at Scorpius.

"I completely understand why you'd want to protect Lily. She's certainly worth protecting from jerks who would break her heart. Anyone who even thinks of doing that is a complete idiot, but I do realize they're out there. I want to assure you that I have no intention of hurting your sister. I know this is hard to believe considering our past, but I suppose you'll have to trust Lily's judgment. I know we've always been at odds with each other, but I'm willing to overlook that for Lily's sake. I don't expect us to be friends, but I do expect some respect and I will show you the same. Lily is a wonderful person, smart, funny, and beautiful. She is perfectly able to decide for herself who she wants to date and for some crazy reason she chose me." he sent me a grin before continuing, "That being said, I hope we have an understanding."

Scorpius finished by holding his hand out for Albus to shake. Somewhere in Scorpius' speech, Albus' expression changed from pure loathing to shock. He carried the same look of shock as he stared down at Scorpius' outstretched hand.

'Here it comes,' I thought to myself 'They're going to kill each other.'

I gasped when I witnessed my brother extend his hand out and shake Scorpius'.

"This will definitely take some getting used to, but I suppose we can all give it a shot. Don't think this changes anything between us though. I still hate you." Albus said evenly, still staring down Scorpius.

Scorpius grinned and nodded as their hands dropped to their sides and Albus began to walk away.

"Oh, and Malfoy, If you hurt her I will personally make sure you never reproduce." Albus said turning back to us.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Scorpius responded.

Albus' face twitched into an almost smile before turning away from us and walking away again.

Scorpius turned to face me. "I guess that could've been worse."

I nodded in response. "Well, you've won over my two brothers. I guess my father should be no trouble at all."

"Uh, for one thing, I wouldn't call what just happened 'winning over.' And, second, I'm nervous as hell at the thought of meeting Harry Potter and telling him I'm dating his one and only daughter." he said and I could sense the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine." I replied.

"Alright, you two are getting way too mushy for me. I'm off to breakfast." Sebastian said from behind us. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be singing a different tune when you have a boyfriend." I smiled at him.

For the first time, I could see sadness in Sebastian's eyes when he responded, "I suppose." He lowered his head and walked into the great hall.

"Was it something I said?" I asked Viola.

"Nah, he'll be ok. I think it's just kind of getting to him that we are no longer single." she said.

I sighed. I felt bad for him. I wish there was something I could do.

Scorpius' eyes lit up all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"My cousin." he said, smiling.

"Huh? Not all of us are in Scorpius-land, care to explain to the rest of us?" Viola said.

"My cousin, Declan, is gay. He just broke up with his boyfriend. I could ask him to meet us at the Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade trip and he could meet Sebastian." he said.

"Just because a guy is gay doesn't mean he'll be Sebastian's type you know." Viola said, knowingly.

"Trust me, he is Sebastian's type." Scorpius said.

"It couldn't hurt to introduce them. If they hit it off, great. If not, everything will go back to the way it is now." I said.

"Ok, ok, I'm in." Viola said, smiling.

"What did I miss?" Tommy said, coming up behind Viola and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"We're setting up my brother with Scorpius' cousin." Viola explained.

"Declan?" Tommy asked, "Good idea! They'd be great together."

"I'll send him an owl later today." Scorpius said.

"You're like a matchmaker all of a sudden." I laughed.

"Hey, it worked for us. Now I'm going to work on finding Sebastian the perfect guy." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad to know you're so interested in gay love." I smirked.

He scowled at me, "Gay huh? Should I show you just how gay I am?"

"Well, you did kinda loss some of your standing with the display yesterday. Although, I'm not complaining."

"So do I have to go jump into the lake to prove I'm a man now?" he asked.

"Hmm," I said pretending to ponder it, "that might work!" I laughed.

He shrugged and ran down the hall out the front doors. "Hey, wait! I'm going too!" Tommy yelled and ran after him.

"Please tell me they're only joking, it's freezing!" Viola laughed.

My smile fell when I realized that they might not be kidding around. Viola's face followed and we both took off to the lake.

* * *

It wasn't until we got outside that I realized I was still in only my pajamas and a robe. It really was cold!

Viola started calling their names. I pointed when I saw them at the edge of the lake.

"Come on, guys, I was just joking!" I yelled.

"I can't have my girlfriend thinking I'm not manly enough!" Scorpius yelled back before taking off his shirt and jumping into the lake. Tommy followed.

Tommy's head popped out of the water first and he swam back to shore as fast as he could. Shivering, he made his way onto dry land. Viola reached him first.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Viola yelled at him and smacked him hard on his chest.

"Sw-sw-swimming." he replied, teeth chattering.

Viola shook her head at him.

Scorpius still hadn't come up. What was he doing?

We walked over to the edge of the water. I saw Scorpius' head about to come up for air when something jerked him back down under the water.

"Scorpius!" I yelled.

"I think it was a grindylow!" Tommy shouted and he dove back into the water.

"I can't just stand around and do nothing!" I yelled and threw my robe on the ground next to Viola. I stripped down to just my bra and panties and jumped into the lake after Tommy. The water muffled the sound of Viola's voice yelling at me to stop.


End file.
